Moonlight
by xounicornxing
Summary: Pack satu-satunya hancur, menyisakan kedua bersaudara berbeda nasib tentang cinta. "Mungkin kalian tidak akan suka dengan kisah ini. Ini bukan kisah tentangku, atau kisah adikku. Ini kisah kami dan pack kami, Moonlight" -Yifan [Kristao/Sulay EXO] wolf!au
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

Xounicornxing present

.

Kristao dan Sulay

.

Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

.

Happy reading!

Manik coklat yang biasanya tajam itu nampak bersinar-sinar. Dihampirinya sosok sang ibu yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dilihatnya ayahnya yang biasanya menatap tajam ke semua orang kini maniknya penuh kesenangan. Yifan, orang yang sedari tadi memandangi ayah ibunya itu yakin, dulu dia pasti diperlakukan seperti itu juga.

"Yifan, tidak mau menyapa calon adikmu, nak?" ayahnya bertanya sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yifan tersenyum cerah, gigi susunya yang belum lengkap terlihat, kemudian berlari menyusul sang ayah dan ibu, didekatkan tangannya ke perut ibunya yang agak membuncit, kemudian diputarnya tangan kecilnya itu. Yifan hampir saja terlonjak merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berdenyut dalam perut ibunya, alisnya mengerut dalam.

"Itu tadi apa, Ma?" tanya bocah polos dengan maniknya yang masih berbinar-binar. Ibunya mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Kembali dielusnya perutnya sendiri.

"Ini adikmu. Seseorang yang akan menemani Yifan bermain" manik anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun itu makin melebar dan berbinar. Dipeluknya tubuh ibunya, lebih menuju perut ibunya, tempat adiknya berdiam diri selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Nanti Yifan akan mengajaknya main bola! Terus nanti kita lari-lari di hutan dan Yifan akan mengajarkannya berburu. Ah Yifan juga mau adik Yifan bisa berenang! Yifan mau belajar berenang, jadi nanti bisa mengajarkan adik berenang!" Yifan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum senang. Ada yang antusias ternyata menunggu kedatangan putra keduanya.

"Tapi, Yifan. Papa dan Mama memang sudah tahu jika adikmu kelak laki-laki, tapi bagaimana jika adikmu omega?" tanya sang ayah menimbulkan kerutan di dahi milik Yifan. Bocah berumur dua tahun itu memandang ayahnya bingung, lalu dia harus apa? Bukannya Yifan tak tahu omega itu apa, dia baru dua tahun, namun hormon alpha yang mengalir di darahnya membuatnya tumbuh lebih cepat. Setidaknya dia tahu jika omega adalah makhluk yang bisa menghasilkan anak, selain wanita, tentunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi omega kebanyakan! Supaya dia kuat!"

.

.

.

Bukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu kelahiran sang adik bayi. Sama seperti hari di mana Yifan diberitahu bahwa ada seseorang lain di dalam perut sang ibu, tiap hari anak kecil itu datang ke dalam kamar orang tuanya, saat di mana ibunya menikmati hangat mentari melalui jendela besar di kamar mereka. Yifan datang dan mengelus perut ibunya, mengajak berbicara adiknya, menyampaikan keinginannya jika ia lahir.

Hingga pada suatu pagi ketika paginya yang indah terbangun karena suara bedebum lengkap dengan rintihan ibunya. Yifan buru-buru keluar kamarnya, mendapati sang ayah menggendong ibunya bridal style –sungguh Yifan akui ayahnya amat kuat- dengan sang ibu yang berpeluh-peluh. Yifan berlari mengejar sang ayah, namun dicegat oleh beta ayahnya.

"Jangan diikuti, Yifan. Biarkan Alpha membawa Luna ke rumah sakit dulu. Nanti kamu bisa ikut ajhussi" Yifan mengangguk dan membiarkan sang ayah melesat membawa ibunya dan adik bayinya. Beta sang ayah tersenyum, menyuruh Yifan mandi dan sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yifan bersorak riang. Senang ketika mendapati ibunya tersenyum bahagia nan lega, di samping ibunya, ada ayahnya yang juga nampak ekspresi yang sama. Di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan ranjang bayi mungil yang masih kemerahan sedang tertidur pulas. Beta dari ayahnya membungkuk hormat, mengikuti Yifan yang buru-buru melihat adiknya.

"Dia.. omega?" sangb beta bertanya. ayah Yifan mengangguk, menatap betanya seakan menyuruhnya untuk lebih memperketat penjagaan.

Omega bukan kasta yang dibuang di packnya, mereka dipelihara di sini, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sang Alpha juga lahir dari rahim seorang omega. Yifan mengerjab, maniknya menaruh tanda tanya. Alpha yang mengetahui hal itu, mengajak puteranya yang masih dua tahun itu untuk mendekat, menemui adiknya yang masih bayi.

"Namanya Yixing, Yifan senang tidak punya seorang adik?" Yifan mengangguk dengan kuat. Dicubitnya pipi milik sang adik kemudian terkikik senang. Dia tak sadar rupanya jika cubitan itu-

"OEEKKK OEEEKKK"

-menimbulkan tangis pada adiknya.

"Yifan.." seluruh orang memandang Yifan penuh awas. Yifan bisa apa? Dia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Yang jelas Yifan bahagia mempunyai adik baru.

Yifan masih terusan memandangi wajah adiknya, berharap bayi mungil di depannya nanti bisa diajak bermain bersama. Tentu saja, Yifan akan membuat hal itu.

.

.

.

"BANGUN BODOH! CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS!"

"MAMA‼ YIFAN GE MENGGANGGUKU!"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai cokelat almond mulai melancarkan larinya, buru-buru dirinya naik ke atas ranjang, berlari-lari di atas ranjang itu, hingga seorang anak laki-laki lagi –yang usianya kira-kira selisih dua tahun- ikut berlari mengejar adiknya itu. Yixing –anak laki-laki yang lari terlebih dahulu tadi- berlari ke luar kamar, menghindari amukan sang kakak sembari mencari tempat perlindungan yang tepat. Sang kakak sendiri, Yifan, masih berlari, mengejar adiknya hingga keduanya mencapai ruang makan, di mana orang tuanya berkumpul, ibunya yang membawa makanan di nampan sedangkan sang ayah menikmati kopinya.

Yixing berlari ke arah sang ayah kemudian berlindung di balik punggungnya membuat Yifan makin jengkel, hampir saja ia menghampiri adiknya dengan langkah lebar, sebelum sang ayah berdehem keras hingga menggetarkan ruangan.

Baik Yifan maupun Yixing sama-sama langsung menghentikan aksi mereka, badan Yixing bahkan bergetar karena takut. Hanya ibu mereka yang tersenyum kecil kemudian menaruh roti di meja.

"Bukannya Mama bilang tadi padamu untuk membangunkan adikmu saja, Fan?" ibunya bertanya, Yifan sendiri justru melirik sinis adiknya.

"Dia tidak mau bangun, Ma!" sungutnya sambil menunjuk adiknya. Yixing membulatkan matanya, tak terima ditunjuk begitu saja.

"Tapi tidak usah mengusili adikmu juga, Fan"

Ucapan ibunya membuat Yixing menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Dan kamu juga, Xing. Jangan membuat keributan seperti itu. Jadilah omega yang baik, sayang" namun lanjutan kalimat ibunya membuat Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yixing membuang muka, apalagi melihat kakaknya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Keluarga kecil itu tak melanjutkan percakapan pagi hari itu, mereka ganti memulai acara sarapan pagi yang sudah tertunda beberapa menit karena percakapan tadi. Semuanya tenang, hingga tiba-tiba sang ayah menggeram kasar, membuat seisi penghuni meja makan terkejut. tidak mungkin jika tidak terjadi sesuatu pada sang Alpha, tidak mungkin kan Alpha mereka tiba-tiba menggeram kasar tanpa sebab?

"Ada apa?" sang ibu membuka mulut. Ayah mereka langsung menatap ketiga orang lainnya. Sebuah helaan nafas lolos entah mengapa.

"Rogue mulai menyerang perbatasan lagi. Tidak tahu apa motif mereka, namun aku yakin, mereka mencoba menghancurkan pack ini. Karena kurasa Rogue itu ditugaskan oleh seseorang" sang ayah menghela nafas lagi, sang ibu menahan nafas, Yifan sudah siap-siap bertanya, sedangkan Yixing mengerjab polos kemudian terkejut.

"Kok mereka jahat!" teriak Yixing dengan membanting sendok. Ayahnya mengangguk, Alpha itu berdiri, tak melanjutkan sarapannya. Di dalam kepalanya, Yifan dan Yixing yakin, ayahnya sedang melakukan mindlink dengan seseorang. Harusnya mereka juga bisa, namun kurang kuat, mereka masih muda.

"Hari ini, mungkin akan terjadi perang, aku ingin segera tahu siapa pengecut di balik semua ini" ayahnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Ketiga anggota keluarganya mengekor. Sebentar, sang Alpha menyempatkan berbalik dan mencium kening istrinya, membisikkan kalimat cinta dan menatap Yifan tajam.

"Dan kau, Yifan. Sebagai Alpha, ada tugas pertama untukmu"

Manik Yifan mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Apa itu, Pa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun hasilnya, jaga adikmu ya?"

Ayahnya berucap seolah mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

Seolah akan ada bencana besar yang membuat Yifan harus menjaga adiknya yang pembangkang.

.

.

.

Yifan menguap, mulai digosoknya giginya pagi ini, sudah genap satu minggu perang di perbatasan wilayah Moonlight berlangsung. Satu minggu juga Yifan tidak keluar rumah. Padahal dia sudah pernah ikutan ayahnya melawan rogue, dan ia berhasil, mengapa sekarang ia dilarang keras untuk keluar? Bahkan untuk membantu warga pack menyelamatkan diri dia tak boleh.

Yifan memang tak tahu apa-apa, usianya masih lima belas, namun ia sadar, ini bukan perang biasa.

"AAAAAAA‼‼‼!" teriakan histeris itu menyadarkan Yifan. Buru-buru dirinya yang baru saja selesai menggosok giginya untuk berlari ke bawah, menemui sumber suara. Yifan harap adiknya tak berteriak tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa berteriak dasar adik bodoh! Kenapa kamu?!" Yifan mengomel sepanjang perjalanan, dituruninya tangga dengan cepat, di otaknya, Kris, wolfnya yang sudah mulai sering berbincang dengannya berteriak memilukan juga. Tsk, Yifan pusing sendiri jadinya. Sudah cukup seminggu dikurung oleh ibunya, mungkin itu sebabnya adiknya berteriak.

"Yixing kenapa kamu berteriak-

Karena nyatanya bukan itu alasan adiknya berteriak.

-ada.. apa ini?"

Yixing tampak mengenaskan, adiknya itu berada di bawah meja makan, meringkuk dengan wajah sembab dan pandangan kosong.

"Mama..Ma-mama.." kedua kakak beradik itu sama-sama mengucapkan kalimat dengan terbata. Yifan melangkah lebih mendekat, dengan lutut gemetar ia melihat kondisi seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Ibunya meninggal. Dengan mengenaskan. Bersimbah darah pada kepalanya.

Yifan tak berani mendekat, ia lebih memilih menarik adiknya dari bawah meja makan kemudian mendekapnya erat. Walau maniknya masih menatap sang ibu yang tergeletak.

"Tidak apa-apa.. jangan takut, ada Gege di sini"ucap Yifan menenangkan, Yixing kembali terisak, lengannya terulur ke arah jendela yang baru Yifan sadari sudah rusak.

"Mereka dari l-luar, Ge. Nama p-pack me-mereka..

…Dark Moon" Yixing kembali terisak lebih jelas. Sedangkan Yifan masih mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terus meracau entah apa. Pikirannya melayang ke arah bagaimana kabar ayahnya.

' _Yifan..'_

Mindlink dari ayahnya.

' _Ya Papa?'_

' _Bagaimana kabar Mama?'_ tenggorokan Yifan terasa kering

' _Mama.. meninggal'_

Ada jeda lama, entah apa Yifan juga tidak tahu. Namun perasaannya sungguh tak enak. Merasa adiknya sudah lebih baik, ia melepas pelukannya.

Yixing berjalan ke arah kulkas, kemudian mengeluarkan banyak bahan makanan. Adiknya berlari ke atas dan kembali dengan membawa tas, Yifan masih mengernyit heran sembari menunggu mindlink dari sang ayah.

"Gege! Ayo bantu aku!" ucap Yixing kemudian masih terisak sesenggukan. Yifan masih mengernyit, enggan membantu sang adik.

' _Bersembunyilah, Fan. Keadaan tidak menjamin pack ini selamat. Jaga adikmu, bersembunyilah di gudang bawah tanah. Jangan sampai calon Alpha ikut terbunuh.'_

' _Karena Papa tahu, usia Papa tak lama lagi. Jaga Moonlight baik-baik anakku'_

Di saat itulah, Yifan mulai bergegas membantu Yixing memasukkan bahan makanan.

Tidak tahu mengapa, Yifan juga merasa umur ayahnya memang tak lama lagi.

.

Mungkin kalian tak ingin mendengar kisah ini. Ini bukan kisahku, atau kisah adikku. Ini kisah kami, dan pack kami, Moonlight.

.

TBC

11/02/2016

Xounicornxing

Haaiiii

Oh, iya jujur ini bukan sequel dari Mate ya. Storyline milik Yixing dan Yifan di sini dengan Mate memang sama, namun nasib mereka berbeda (?) kekekekeke.

And then, review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

' _Mama.. Mama..'_

Yixing tidak tahu sudah berapa hari dirinya dan kakaknya bersembunyi dbawah rumah mereka. Yixing dulu sangat membenci tempat ini, pernah ketika usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, diajaknya dirinya untuk ikut andil membersihkan gudang bawah tanah ini, dan tempat ini sukses membuatnya terkena alergi debu keesokan harinya.

Salahkan imunnya yang cukup lemah untuk seorang werewolf.

Yixing menghidupkan pematik pada kompornya, kemudian memasukkan daging yang telah dibumbui ke dalam wajan yang ada di atas kompor itu. Beruntunglah salah satu sifat omega yang mengalir dalam dirinya adalah memasak, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mati keracunan karena tiap hari tak benar makannya. Omega dengan lesung pipi itu mulai memasak, sesekali melirik kakaknya yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Gege! Besok kalau Gege ke atas, aku ikut ya?" Yixing mulai menyuarakan keinginannya, ia hampir memekik senang ketika kakaknya menoleh ke arahnya, biasanya sang kakak tak akan menolehnya.

"Tidak, tugasmu cukup masak saja, jangan macam-macam dengan dunia di atas, Xing. Kau itu lemah."

"Aku tidak lemah!" teriak Yixing. maniknya menatap garang kakaknya. Sedangkan Yifan hanya memutar matanya malas, Yixing tetaplah Yixing, adiknya yang akan menolak untuk dikekang.

"Percayalah, Xing. Menurut saja dengan kataku" Yifan dapat melihat adiknya mendengus kasar kemudian bergumam, mungkin mengomelinya.

"Terserah! Gege jahat!" mulai lagi sifat Yixing yang suka merajuk. Biarlah, Yifan tak akan memarahi Yixing karena itu, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, adiknya tidak depresi. Setidaknya tak seperti hari-hari kemarin di mana Yixing hanya bisa melamun dan menangis.

Masih Yifan ingat hari-hari pertama mereka di gudang ini, penuh dengan tangisan Yixing. Yifan sendiri masih bersedih, keduanya masihlah kecil dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Hari-hari pertama dan kedua, Yifan dan Yixing masih berani untuk mengambil barang di atas dan menaruhnya di gudang, namun pada hari ke-tiga, di mana Yifan saja yang naik, di saat itulah dirinya memutuskan rumah mereka tidak aman.

" _Alpha.. saya rasa sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini."_

" _Ya, tapi aku yakin mereka memiliki anak, lalu di mana anak-anak itu?"_

" _Mungkin mereka kabur, Alpha."_

" _Kalau begitu sudah jelas, Moonlight, mereka sudah hancur"_

" _Lalu kita harus apa, Alpha?"_

" _Kita cari tahu dulu, siapa tahu ada tempat tersembunyi di sini"_

Dan saat itulah Yifan melarang adiknya untuk keluar.

Lamunan Yifan terhenti ketika Yixing memberikan sepiring daging dengan bau yang menggiurkan untuk dimakan, dengan sedikit beringas sebenarnya, namun Yifan tak peduli, diambilnya sendok dan pisau yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai disantapnya makanan yang dimasak adiknya itu. Hingga pada beberapa kunyahan Yifan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah.. Hah.. KAU APAKAN DAGING INI?!"teriak Yifan murka, merasakan lidahnya mulai kepedasan.

Yixing sendiri hanya menunjukkan cengirannya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakaknya. Biarkan Yifan tahu bahwa Yixing juga bisa membalas seorang Alpha.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Yixing tahu itu. Terasa dari dirinya yang mulai menggigil diterpa angin pagi. Memang tak akan ada sinar mentari melewati celah hingga masuk ke sini, namun melalui pipa-pipa di dalam gudang itu, Yixing mengerjab, mengucek kedua maniknya dan menatap sekitar, kakaknya tertidur di sofa dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Itu membuat si omega mengernyit jijik, kakaknya punya _sleep habit_ yang mengerikan.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian omega itu keluar dari kantong tidurnya kemudian berjinjit-jinjit beranjak menjauhi kakaknya. Yixing masih terus berjinjit, hingga langkahnya mencapai depan pintu keluar gudang ini.

Ditariknya nafas dengan amat panjang, mulailah omega itu membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan, sesekali menengok ke belakang dan bernafas lega, kakaknya masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang kakak mengetahui dirinya berani macam-macam.

Satu langkah lagi dan Yixing akan mencapai dunia luar.

Merasa kakaknya tak akan terbangun beberapa saat ini, buru-buru omega itu melangkah keluar, mengendap-endap di balik tangga rumahnya –pintu gudang itu ada di dekat tangga- dan setelah merasa aman, Yixing melanjutkan melangkah keluar dengan rasa campur aduk dalam batinnya. Ada rasa meletup-letup dalam batinnya, merasa dirinya bisa bebas dari gudang itu, namun terdapat juga rasa takut yang terselip di antara letupan itu.

Tujuan pertama Yixing adalah kamar mandi. Percayalah, mandi di gudang bawah tanah itu tak akan membuatmu lebih bersih. Maka dari itu, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Sejenak ia tersenyum ketika sinar mentari dibiaskan melalui celah-celah kaca yang ada.

' _Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi'_ ingin rasanya Yixing menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi di balik celah itu. Namun menoleh ke arah pintu gudang, membuatnya sadar, tak ada waktu lebih lama lagi.

Buru-buru Omega itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi, membilas badannya, tanpa menyadari sepasang manik menyala menatap tajam ke arahnya. Yixing mandi dengan tenang, tanpa menyadari sepasang manik merencanakan dengan tenang.

Bukan waktu lama untuk mandi seorang omega, demi apapun Yixing bukan wanita! Tak akan dirinya mandi lama-lama. Sembari mengganti baju dengan yang masih bersih, omega itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari situasi aman siapa tahu kakaknya datang.

Atau mungkin orang lain yang datang.

Yixing bukannya tak sadar akan hal itu, penciumannya mulai menajam seiring bertambahnya usia, dan Yixing bisa mencium semilir aroma yang tentu bukan aromanya ataupun kakaknya. Dan itu membuat si omega mulai waspada.

' _Aku pernah berkelahi dengan gege, pasti aku bisa melawan'_ batinnya mulai mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Merasa dirinya sudah selesai dengan mandi dan segala kegiatan paginya, ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, melihat apakah ada seseorang di dekatnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, tak ada apapun. Atau mungkin hanya bayangannya saja? diangkatnya bahunya tanda tak peduli, Yixing kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju pintu gudang.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu, sesuatu –ah tidak. Seseorang membuatnya nyaris menjerit dan melayangkan tangannya.

"Halo omega."

Bodohnya, Yixing baru sadar kalau tangannya dicengkram erat dan mulutnya ditutup oleh sebuah tangan.

.

.

.

Yifan tersentak dalam tidur tenangnya, merasa tiba-tiba ada yang mengejutkannya, padahal tak ada seorangpun di sini yang berani mengejutkannya. Terkecuali Yixing, mungkin adiknya itu tak akan segan untuk mengganggunya.

Kantuk Yifan sudah menguap, entah ke mana Yifan juga tak peduli, dirinya mulai beranjak dari tempat yang digunakan tidur kemudian meregangkan otot-otot di badannya, posisi tidurnya sepertinya salah tadi. Dilihatnya sekeliling gudang, merasa ada yang janggal membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

' _Dimana Yixing?'_

Awalnya, calon alpha itu tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, namun ketika dirinya berhasil mengelilingi seluruh penjuru gudang itu, membuatnya mau tak mau mulai tersulut api amarah nan khawatir. Hingga ketika melihat cahaya dari celah pintu gudang membuat Yifan tersadar kalau adiknya memang sudah tak ada di dalam gudang ini.

Yifan menggeram, tanpa sadar amarahnya mulai naik, adiknya sudah melanggar wilayah yang dibuatnya. Dihentakkan kakinya sembari melangkah dengan pasti nan keras, mungkin ubin di rumah itu sudah nyaris retak karenanya. Yifan sesekali mengendus udara di sekitar, mengikuti aroma adiknya hingga ketika aroma adiknya semakin dekat, alpha itu mencium aroma lain. Bukan aroma adiknya, bukan juga aroma seorang omega.

Hingga saat dirinya mendapati sang adik dengan mulut tersumpal oleh tangan orang lain, dan tangan sang adik mengudara namun dicekal, hal itu membuat Yifan dengan sadar ataupun tak sadar menendang orang itu hingga jatuh tersungkur, menjadikan adiknya bebas.

"G-gege.." Yixing mencicit, menatap kakaknya takut-takut. Sebentar Yifan menatap tajam sang adik, namun kemudian maniknya tertuju pada seseorang yang mencoba bangkit. Buru-buru Yifan menginjak punggung orang itu, membuatnya tersungkur kembali.

"Shit, Yifan. Ini aku!" orang itu bersuara menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mengenal sang alpha. Yifan pada awalnya masih kukuh tak ingin melepaskan, namun sadar siapa lelaki di bawahnya membuat Yifan mengangkat kakinya membebaskan orang itu.

"Kyuhyun ajhussi? Beta?" tanya Yifan. Orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu berdiri kemudian merapikan pakaiannya. Sebentar dirinya mendelik ke arah sang calon alpha pack Moonlight. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi teringat Moonlight lagi kan.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, kemudian menarik Yixing berdiri dan menggiring kakak beradik itu ke ruang tengah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yixing duduk di sini lagi pasca kejadian itu. Rasanya beda, jujur saja. Kini kedua kakak beradik itu kompak menatap sang Beta dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Sampai ajhussi sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap kedua kakak beradik itu seakan menawari mereka.

"Jelaskan dari mulai mengapa ini terjadi." Yifan angkat bicara. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura alpha darinya semakin kuat, mungkin anak ini belajar dari pengalamannya kemarin. Yixing sendiri hanya berdiam menatap keduanya, menunggu Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Alasannya.. karena pack kita istimewa, dan kalian.. adalah werewolf yang istimewa, kalian tidak akan paham maksudku, tapi intinya, banyak pack yang berharap kita bubar saja dan masuk ke dalam pack lain"

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya, begitu pula dengan Yixing. namun belum sampai keduanya bertanya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali menimpali.

"Karena kita kuat. Hah.. tapi sekarang kita sudah tak ada apa-apanya lagi. Alpha meninggal di medan, aku sempat mencoba untuk berjuang juga, namun ia menyuruhku untuk pergi berlindung" manik Kyuhyun menerawang, namun tiba-tiba tersenyum amat manis.

"Mungkin alpha tahu kalian selamat, dan sudah jadi tugasku untuk melatih calon alpha kita" ucap Kyuhyun, Yixing mengaga dan Yifan memutar matanya malas.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir sang alpha. Kyuhyun tampak menimang-timang sesuatu, setelah kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dengan suara keras. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah Yifan kemudian ke arah Yixing.

"Kau akan masuk ke akademi untuk calon alpha, dan Yixing akan sekolah seperti biasa" ucapnya sembari menunjuk Yifan kemudian Yixing. kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk kompak.

"Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kalian sudah pernah melakukan _shift_?" keduanya kompak menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun menatap mereka sebal.

"Baik, mungkin Yixing tidak masalah, tapi kau calon alpha, dan kau akan lemah jika tidak segera melakukan shift pertamamu, Fan" Yifan memutar matanya malas, ia melipat tangannya dan menatap kalender yang entah mengapa ada di sampingnya. Yifan baru ingat mereka sedang di ruang tengah, bukan di gudang yang gelap. Tangannya mengusap kalender duduk yang berdebu itu.

"Harusnya bulan itu, saat purnama itu, saat pertama untuk _shift_ -ku, tapi-

' _Semuanya telah menghancurkan rencana itu'_

Yifan tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu purnama bulan ini, Fan. Omong-omong, mau kau namai siapa serigala kalian?" alis kedua kakak beradik itu mengerut bersamaan, kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kris"

"Lay!"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap sekitar, haruskah dirinya berperan menjadi orang tua kedua putra sang alpha ini?

Kyuhyun rasa iya. Karena rumah ini juga tak menjamin keselamatan mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah Yifan dan Yixing kemudian mulai memerintah, membuat Yifan hanya meliriknya tanda tak mau disuruh.

"Berkemaslah! Kalian tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Sekarang, aku yang berperan sebagai ayah"

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian**_

Seorang omega dengan lesung pipi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang melangkah di tangga dengan kasar, seragam yang dikenakannya memang rapi seperti anak sekolahan lainnya, namun melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuat seluruh dunia tahu kalau dirinya sedang tak mood.

"Kenapa gege satu sekolah denganku sih?!" sungutnya tiba-tiba saat dirinya sudah berdiri di depan meja makan. Kedua orang lainnya sontak menatap tajam ke arahnya. Yixing –nama omega itu- mendengus kesal kemudian ikut bergabung dalam meja makan.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin" Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Sedangkan Yifan yang sedari tadi disungut adiknya masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya. Pasca kepulangannya dari akademi membuatnya harus melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang berbeda, dan pilihan terbaik jatuh pada XOXO highschool. Kebetulan sekali tahun ini juga adiknya mulai masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

Alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya memasukkannya ke sekolah itu sih, supaya Yifan bisa menjaga Yixing. Karena Kyuhyun sadar, putra bungsu sang alpha itu cukup menyebalkan meski seorang omega.

Yixing mengambil setangkup roti yang sudah ada di depannya, menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya kemudian meneguk susu di sampingnya. Baru saja dua gigitan dikunyahnya, sang beta sudah duluan berdiri dan mengajak mereka berangkat sekolah, membuat omega itu menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

Bukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di XOXO highschool, sampai saat roti yang dimakan Yixing habis –ia membawanya ke mobil- mereka sudah sampai di sekolah yang cukup luas itu. Yifan yang pertama membuka pintu mobil, hidungnya mengerut tak suka mencium bau yang bercampur-aduk. Yixing dan Kyuhyun ikut menyusul ke luar.

"Ini sekolah asrama? Aku akan sekamar dengan orang lain?" tanya Yifan, nada bicaranya sungguh tak enak didengar. Alpha dan wilayah kekuasaannya. Tentu saja Yifan tak suka berbagi wilayah kekuasaan. Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan koper yang ada di bagasinya.

"Ya, tapi beruntunglah kalian para alpha, satu kamar berisi satu orang. Uh, semuanya tidak adil!" Yixing berucap, omega itu tanpa pamit meraih kopernya dan dan mulai berjalan masuk, menimbulkan decak sebal kedua orang yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Beta. Aku berada di kelas tiga kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Yifan. Setelah berpamitan dengan baik-baik oleh Kyuhyun, Yifan mulai menggiring kopernya masuk.

 _Aku tidak suka dengan suara bisik-bisik itu_

' _It's our first day dude, jangan mengacau!'_

 _Mereka seperti tukang gosip, apalagi ketika melihat kau dan Yixing satu mobil, memangnya kenapa kalau kalian satu mobil?_

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya, benar juga, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka satu mobil? Telinga alpha itu masih siaga mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

" _Hell ya, dia terlihat tampan, kenapa bisa satu mobil dengan omega urakan itu?"_

Dahi Yifan kembali mengernyit dalam, Oh, jadi adiknya terkenal sebagai omega urakan? Ck, pas sekali. Memang Yixing seperti-

-buku yang terbuka. Bahkan di luar rumah dia juga bersikap seperti itu.

Mulai memasuki tangga menuju asramanya, alpha itu sudah tak mendengar bisikan yang mengganggunya. Dilihat dari berkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya menunjukkan bahwa Yifan berada pada kamar nomor 59, kamar itu ada di lantai dua.

 _Mengapa tidak sekalian 69? Sex style_

' _Shut up'_

Rasa-rasanya kadang dia jengah dengan sosok Kris –serigalanya- yang cerewet, pada akhirnya juga Yifan mem-block Kris. Bukan waktu yang lama untuknya menemukan kamarnya, Yifan bukan orang yang mudah tersesat seperti adiknya.

Ditaruhnya asal koper miliknya, Yifan menendang-nendang kakinya di udara sampai sepatu miliknya terlepas. Direbahkan dirinya di kasur –yang ternyata halus dan empuk- calon alpha Moonlight itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba merilekskan dirinya.

 _Aku lebih suka tempat ini, ini lebih baik daripada akademi alpha yang sempit itu_

' _Tentu saja, Kris. Kita sendirian di kamar ini, dan di sana kita berbagi dengan sepuluh orang. Shit!'_

 _Ah, aku tak sabar mengetahui nama Moonlight di kalangan masyarakat_

Yifan sontak membuka matanya, Moonlight. Semua yang masih bersangkutan dengan pack itu tentu akan langsung tersadar bahwa nama Moonlight kini serasa terhapus dari sejarah. Yifan menghela nafas kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

Rasa-rasanya, ia bisa menebak bahwa hari-harinya esok tak akan semudah yang diimajinasikan Yifan maupun Kris.

Kembali sang alpha memejamkan matanya hingga tanpa sadar terlelap.

.

.

.

KRIIING KRIIINGGG

" _DIHARAP SELURUH SISWA UNTUK SEGERA MENUJU RUANG MAKAN KARENA ACARA MAKAN MALAM DAN PEMBUKAAN SEMESTER BARU AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, SEKALI LAGI…_

Yixing masih saja terlonjak terkejut ketika pengumuman itu diucapkan lagi dengan lantang lewat speaker, dirinya mengutuk siapapun yang berada di balik speaker pengumuman itu. Tsk, tidak usah berteriak-teriak kenapa sih?

Buru-buru dipasangnya sepatu miliknya dan omega itu berlari kencang menuju ke arah ruang makan. Sejenak Yixing melirik ke arah tempat makan para omega, ia kembali berlari setelah mendapati seseorang duduk di ujung meja. Mungkin Yixing memang ceroboh, langkahnya yang cepat ternyata berlawanan arah dengan seorang alpha yang tengah berjalan san-

BRUK

-oh, sudah terlambat, mereka sudah terlanjur bertabrakan.

"Tsk, tidakkah kau diajarkan sopan santun pada seorang alpha, omega? Oh, maaf, aku lupa kalau kau seorang _rogue_ , mana mungkin diajarkan sopan santun" orang yang ditabrak Yixing berucap panjang lebar namun mampu mendidihkan emosi Yixing. manik cokelat omega itu menyala marah. Tanpa Yixing sadari, tangannya sudah bekerja terlebih dahulu, meninju pipi milik alpha di depannya itu.

"Aku bukan _rogue_! Nama pack-ku Moonlight, Yongguk-ssi!" Yixing mulai mengeluarkan bentakannya, menimbulkan suasana di sekitar makin tegang. Alpha di depannya menggeram, menggetarkan ruangan. Pipinya memang tak seberapa sakitnya, namun harga dirinya merosot anjlok ketika mendapati seorang omega berani memukulnya.

Yongguk menatap Yixing dengan penuh emosi, sejak awal dia memang sebal dengan omega ini, tidak mau diatur, tidak punya sopan santun, masih mending jika dia cantik, tapi apalah, omega ini tak punya apapun yang bisa dibanggakannya, tapi berani berulah.

Tangan alpha itu terulur dan langsung mencengkram leher Yixing membuat omega itu merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan Yixing bisa merasakan kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah.

"Beraninya kau omega!" Yongguk mengeluarkan bentakannya, seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menahan nafas. Yongguk sendiri mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Yixing, membuat omega itu semakin sesak nafasnya.

"Jangan bermain kekerasan dengan omega, dude" sebuah suara menghentikan aksi cengkraman Yongguk yang makin erat. Fokus Yongguk berubah, cengkramannya pada leher Yixing mengendur membuat omega itu langsung melepas tangan Yongguk dari lehernya, buru-buru Yixing berlari ke arah temannya sekamarnya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ditujunya.

"Kau gila, Xing"

"Sudahlah, Luge" kedua omega itu berbisik amat pelan. Sedangkan kedua alpha itu? Yongguk melayangkan tinjunya pada seorang alpha di belakangnya, Yifan, tentu saja, siapa lagi yang berminat menyelamatkan Yixing si omega urakan itu? Tentu hanya kakaknya saja.

Bahkan kini kedua alpha itu masih mencoba saling baku hantam, hingga sebuah deheman yang menggetarkan seluruh ruangan ini mengudara, Yifan dan Yongguk berhenti, sama-sama meringis mendapati guru-guru menatap mereka tajam. Segera keduanya menempati tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Yixing menghela nafas lega, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah suara masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

' _Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, nona Wu?'_

Nah, kakaknya langsung mengirim mindlink padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

22/02/2016

Xounicornxing

Bzzz huaaaa apa ituu T.T

Aku tahu ini chapter yang ngebosenin huhu. Oh iya, debut Joonmyeon dan Zitao bukan di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi.

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge**_

And last, Review jusseyo hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

" _Tentu saja semua ini karena kita –ah, aku dari Moonlight, semuanya sudah tahu Moonlight layaknya pack yang sudah habis diserang rogue. Dan aku sangat tahu kalau aku, bagi mereka, hanyalah seorang rogue juga. Karena mereka pikir Moonlight sudah-_

 _-sudah tidak ada"_

Yifan membanting pintu kamarnya yang bahkan baru beberapa jam tadi dihuninya. Persetan dengan ganti rugi, toh dia bukan orang susah. Manik yang sama cokelatnya dengan adiknya itu menatap tajam seluruh ruangan, walau sesungguhnya tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya. Yifan mengepalkan tangan kemudian memukul udara di depannya dengan nafas terengah penuh amarah. Alpha itu tertawa kecil dengan mata tertutup.

"Memang benar, hanya aku dan Yixing yang bisa membuat pack ini kembali bangkit. Tsk, selama ini aku hanya bermain-main." Ucap Yifan kemudian melayang menuju kasurnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja, ke dalam kasurnya. Tangannya mengudara, menjentikkan pelan menimbulkan percikan api kecil.

"Harusnya dengan ini, Papa bisa menang. Lalu mengapa dia kalah?"ucapnya bertanya-tanya, beberapa kali Yifan mencari tahu, namun hasilnya nihil, seakan perang yang membabat habis pack mereka tak tertulis dalam sejarah.

Cukup dua tahun, sudah cukup dua tahun di akademi itu Yifan merasa seperti seorang rogue. Tak punya pack, tak punya wilayah sendiri, tak punya apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Dan semua alpha yang ada di dunia ini tak akan suka dengan hal itu.

Yifan kembali tertawa kecil, masih dengan jentikan jarinya yang menimbulkan percik api, calon alpha pack yang terlupakan itu berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon –ah, tidak dia melayang- kemudian terjun ke bawah, dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

' _ **Kalian pack yang istimewa'**_

Yifan kembali tersenyum menyeringai, "Tentu saja, kami yang istimewa dan tak akan ada yang bisa seperti kami"

Tepat saat tanah sudah berada sekian sentimeter saja dari kepalanya, Yifan berbalik dan berjalan dengan biasa. Atau mungkin melayang menuju hutan pinggir sekolahan yang gelap gulita seakan tak tersentuh. Bulan masih berbentuk mangkuk, tentu jarang ada serigala berkeliaran di sini, karena gerhana masih beberapa hari lagi.

Sampai ketika Yifan mencium bau lain dari mengganggu penciumannya. Ya tentu saja bau yang tidak mengganggu mungkin hanyalah beta yang mempunyai bau tenang terkadang tak tercium, dan omega yang memiliki bau yang manis. Jangan samakan dengan Alpha atau warrior.

Menyadari bau itu, Yifan tak lagi melayang, ia kembali menapakkan kakinya di tanah dan berjalan selayaknya orang pada umumnya. Hingga pada saat terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Yifan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hendak ke mana alpha?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Yifan menoleh, mendapati seorang warrior menatapnya menunggu jawabannya.

"Berjalan-jalan sejenak, aku bosan di dalam kamar" ucap Yifan asal. Warrior yang tak diketahui namanya itu –Yifan tak ingin tahu sih namanya- mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia mempersilahkan Yifan berjalan lagi.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan melewati tembok di sana, Alpha. Di sana hutan terlarang dan dilarang keras bagi seluruh siswa untuk melewati batas itu" Warrior itu berucap panjang lebar membuat Yifan hanya memjawab dengan deheman saja. sembari berjalan kembali, Yifan juga merasakan bahwa warrior yang mengikutinya tadi sudah mulai berjalan menjauh berlawanan arah dengannya. Yang membuat Yifan berdecak adalah ketika warrior itu pergi dengan bergumam,

" _Kok aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki ya sebelumnya?"_

Tsk. Kau tak tahu apa-apa warrior.

 _Aku mau mencoba ke sana!_

' _Haha, aku juga'_

.

.

.

"Jangan sok kuat Xing, sudah jelas kalau tenaga Yongguk itu tiga kali lipat darimu, lehermu bisa remuk!" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika teman satu kamarnya itu mulai berceloteh ke sana ke mari. Baru saja Yixing membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, Luhan –teman sekamarnya- sudah menempelkan handuk basah ke lehernya, membuat omega itu mau tak mau menjerit.

"ADUH GE, SAKIT!"

"ISH, BERHENTI BERGERAK-GERAK SEPERTI ITU XING!"

Omega itu menciut, biar bagaimanapun Luhan memiliki kharisma tersendiri agar disegani, membuatnya menunduk patuh oleh omega lain yang lebih tua darinya itu. Yixing menggigit bibirnya, melihat refleksi dirinya yang dapat dilihat dari cermin di sebelahnya. Terlihat jelas cetakan garis berwarna merah melingkari lehernya yang harusnya berwarna putih bersih itu.

 _Harusnya leher itu diberi tanda merah oleh mate kita, Xing_

' _Siapa juga yang tahu kalau aku akan dicekik?!'_

Jemari Yixing mengudara, entah mengapa ingin menyentuh garis merah yang melingkari lehernya, tangan Yongguk saat itu amat sakit memang, Yixing bahkan hampir tak dapat bernafas. Mungkin jika kakaknya tak datang, dia sudah habis tercekik seorang alpha. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Yixing tak berharap kakaknya yang membantunya.

Yixing ingin _dia_ yang menolong omega itu.

"Selesai, Xing!" lamunan Yixing buyar mendengar suara girang Luhan yang selesai mengobati luka memar pada lehernya. Yixing mengusap lehernya pelan, masih terasa agak sakit tapi ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Karena lehernya terasa mati rasa sebelum Luhan mengobatinya. Yixing tersenyum berterima kasih ke pada Luhan, omega itu sudah mencapai ranjangnya, mungkin seniornya itu hendak tidur lebih awal.

Yixing ikut naik ke atas kasurnya, menarik selimutnya namun sebelum itu disempatkannya menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan manik cokelat yang ragu.

"Gege, apa aku harus menjadi omega pada umumnya?" tanyanya. Luhan yang pada awalnya sudah memejamkan matanya langsung menoleh ke arah roomatenya. Alisnya terangkat satu menandakan hendak bertanya.

"Joonmyeon?" Yixing mengangguk kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Roomatenya sendiri hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Jujur, Xing. Aku tak suka dengan alpha itu. _But he is your mate_. Dan harusnya dia sudah tahu" ucap Luhan bersungut-sungut. Yixing bisa merasakan percikan rasa tak suka yang disebarkan oleh Luhan. Lay di dalam dirinya sudah mengumpati Luhan karena berani mencela matenya. Namun Yixing tak akan membiarkan serigala ceroboh itu untuk mengambil alih begitu saja.

"Mungkin dia kecewa karena aku- aku tidak seperti omega pada umumnya" celetuk Yixing setengah hati. Luhan kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, omega itu menghela nafas setelahnya membuat Yixing bertanya-tanya.

"Aku suka kamu yang sekarang, Xing. Tidak usah berubah~ aku tidur dulu ya. Jangan menangis di bantal lagi!" ucap Luhan diakhiri sebuah peringatan membuat omega lain di sana merengut sebal.

Yixing kembali menatap kosong ruang kamarnya. Terbayang di imajinasinya seorang alpha dengan wajah bak malaikat tersenyum ke arahnya. Yixing ingin senyum itu ditunjukkan kepadanya, bukan ke pada orang lain.

"Hahh.. sudahlah"

Kembali omega itu menghela nafas dan menempatkan dirinya kembali di atas kasurnya, berbaring dan menarik selimut kemudian menutup mata dengan bergumam sesuatu.

"Goodnight, Joonmyeonie"

Yixing berharap ada balasan sapaan dari seorang alpha di asrama sebrang. Kim Joonmyeon, alpha dengan wajah bak malaikat.

.

.

.

Alpha itu tak memperdulikan gumaman maupun bisikan-bisikan yang masih terdengar di telinga sensitifnya walau jarak sekolah dengan dirinya sekarang sudah cukup jauh. Satu kilometer kurang jauh rupanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dari suara-suara itu.

Yifan masih terus melayang, jangan tanya mengapa karena dia hanya akan menjawab malas. Alpha itu cukup senang merasakan angin berhembus menerpa rambut bagian atasnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mulai memelankan kecepatannya dalam melayang, Yifan menurunkan dirinya ke tanah, memilih untuk berjalan saat menyadari sesuatu.

Moonlight?

Yifan mengangguk dan menatap sekitar, dilangkahkan kakinya masih dengan menatap sekitar dengan manik cokelatnya yang tajam. Gelapnya langit tak membuatnya lupa akan tempat di mana ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

Kembali Yifan berhenti ketika semak belukar yang sudah tinggi menghalangi langkahnya, ditariknya semak-semak itu kemudian diremasnya kuat sama kuatnya dengan batinnya yang teremas melihat apa yang ditemukannya malam ini.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan melewati tembok di sana, Alpha. Di sana hutan terlarang dan dilarang keras bagi seluruh siswa untuk melewati batas itu"

Kris di dalam tubuhnya mengaum tak terima. Yifan pun begitu. Merasa langkahnya sudah tak terhalangi, alpha itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Selama ini dia di akademi dan adiknya berada di rumah baru sang beta, di mana letaknya dekat dengan pemukiman manusia dibandingkan masuk ke dalam sebuah pack.

Sesekali Yifan menoleh ke sekitar, menemukan rumah-rumah kosong tak berpenghuni, gelap, kotor, dingin, dan tak ada tanda kehidupan. Masih teringat betapa hidupnya rumah-rumah itu dulu. Yifan tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya, setidaknya dia punya masa kecil yang indah.

' _Tapi apa maksud mereka menjadikan tempat ini hutan terlarang?!'_ Yifan membatin mengamuk. Kris di dalam pikirannya mengaum setuju.

 _Aku ingin kau terus berjalan entah mengapa, aku merasa tenang di sini. Dan ada semilir bau wangi di sini_

' _Ada tanda-tanda kehidupan?'_

 _Mungkin_

Yifan berdecak mendengar jawaban serigala itu, namun dirinya tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya. Karena entah mengapa Yifan juga merasakan bau yang belum pernah diciumnya menggoda indra penciumannya.

Alpha itu masih terus menyusuri wilayah Moonlight yang kata warrior tadi hutan terlarang. Ini perbatasan Moonlight dengan area bebas, tentu Yifan cukup yakin bau ini terletak di pusat Moonlight. Masih dengan langkahnya, Yifan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari malam mulai habis dan serigalanya entah mengapa ribut sendiri. Karena Yifan sendiri dibuat terbuai oleh bau manis ini.

Hingga saat dirinya sudah memasuki pusat Moonlight, sebuah suara isakan terdengar. Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya, suara itu berpusat pada satu rumah, rumah sang alpha, rumah Yifan dulu. Dan di terasnya terdapat seorang pemuda menangis sesenggukan membuatnya terkejut.

Bukan karena adanya seorang pemuda di hutan malam begini

Namun karena serigalanya menggila dan meneriakkan sebuah kata

 _MATE! MATE! MATE KITA!_

Seketika itu Yifan sadar, Bau manis itu memang berbeda dari lainnya. Didekatinya perlahan pemuda itu, dan sepersekian detik dari langkah Yifan, pemuda itu mendongak, memandang Yifan masih dengan muka yang sembab dan manik berkaca-kaca. Namun ekspresi wajahnya membuat Yifan yakin pemuda itu tidak takut ke padanya.

"M-mate?!" satu kata dilontarkan dengan gagap oleh pemuda itu membuat hati Yifan maupun Kris berbunga-bunga. Pemuda itu masih terbengong, tak berani untuk beranjak maupun bergerak sedikitpun membuat Yifan gemas sendiri. Alpha itu juga baru sadar kalau pemuda ini menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya.

 _Lalu mengapa dia bisa di sini?_

' _Aku juga tidak tahu'_

 _MATE! MATE! Ayo bawa mate kita ke kamar, Fan!_

Yifan memutar matanya malas mendengar teriakan serigalanya itu, namun kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan pemuda itu. Dari sekali pandang dapat Yifan simpulkan kalau dia seorang omega. Namun Yifan cukup kagum dengan tingginya, dia selalu berpikir Yixing sudah cukup tinggi untuk seorang omega.

"Hei.." satu kata terlontar dari bibir sang alpha. Yifan meruntuki dirinya mengapa tak berkata lebih banyak. Omega itu mengerjab kemudian secara tiba-tiba memeluk Yifan erat, membuat sang alpha terkejut namun tak dapat dipungkiri Kris di dalam sana sudah melompat ke sana dan ke mari dengan senangnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kris berhenti melompat saat mendengar isakan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir cherry itu.

"A-aku pikir aku akan mati di hutan terlarang ini. Hiks.." tangis omega itu menggetarkan hati Yifan membuatnya bersumpah akan meretakkan tulang siapapun yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Matenya. Merasa pemuda yang belum Yifan tahu namanya ini mulai ketakutan dan kedinginan, dibawanya pemuda itu dalam gendongan Yifan membuatnya meringkuk layaknya koala. Yifan tersenyum tipis, langkahnya yang mula-mula berjalan kini kembali melayang, berharap saja matenya tidak curiga dengan cara jalannya.

"Hm.. siapa namamu manis?" bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menggeliat dan memeluk leher Yifan makin erat sebagai pegangan, ia balas berbisik di telinga Yifan.

"Namaku, Zitao. Siapa namamu mate?"

"Yifan, Wu Yifan"

Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan, sesekali mengusak hidungnya dan menguap. Sebelum Yifan merasakan Zitao terlelap, ia dapat mendengar sebuah bisikan lagi.

"Aku suka mempunyai mate sepertimu"

Selepasnya Zitao terlelap, alpha itu mempercepat lajunya, kemudian melayang naik melewati tembok dengan tenangnya, hingga ia kembali merasakan bau warrior yang tengah berpatroli. Dikencangkan pelukan Zitao pada dirinya seakan warrior itu mengancam keberadaannya. Memang benar adanya warrior di dekat mereka, sudut mata Yifan dapat melihat ada seorang warrior –bukan warrior yang menghampirinya tadi- mendekat ke arahnya. Yifan berjalan santai, tak lagi melayang membuat warrior itu dengan mudahnya mencapai dirinya.

"Selamat malam alpha. Mengapa Anda masih di sini padahal sebentar lagi sudah pagi?" warrior itu bertanya dengan penuh sopan santun, namun Yifan tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. yifan melirik warrior itu, kemudian kembali menatap jalan depan dengan angkuh.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan mateku, kau keberatan?"

Warrior itu nampak agak tergagap, namun kemudian mengerutkan alisnya dan mengendus sebentar.

"Tapi tidak ada bau klaim Anda pada dirinya, Alpha" celetuk warrior itu membuat Kris di dalam tubuh Yifan mengumpati Yifan yang salah beralasan.

"Apa urusanmu?! Sudah, aku mau kembali ke asrama" Yifan menyalak galak, menatap warrior itu tajam, membuat yang ditatap hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa puas sudah bisa membuat warrior itu tunduk, Yifan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, membawa omega itu di kamarnya dan mungkin tidur di bawah selimut yang sama hingga pagi datang.

.

.

.

Yixing bersumpah akan memutilasi boneka kesayangan Luhan jika hal ini terjadi lagi. Hari sudah pagi, dipakainya sepatu miliknya dan disambar tas miliknya kemudian mulai berjalan ke luar kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, roomatenya itu membangunkannya dengan suara lembut yang dibisikkan tepat di telinga Yixing.

"Yixing sayang, ayo bangun, Joonmyeon sudah menunggu di depan loh"

Buru-buru Yixing bangun, namun omega itu tak menemukan Joonmyeon sedikitpun. Jatuhlah sudah hatinya dan naiklah sudah amarahnya, Luhan yang merasakan hal itu sontak langsung memakai sepatunya dan melarikan diri dari kamarnya sendiri.

Begitulah pagi omega malang itu, bahkan hingga di koridor sekolahpun Yixing masih berjalan dengan langkah terhentak dan muka ditekuk. Sejenak dirinya berbelok ke arah loker miliknya dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran hari ini dengan malas-malasan. Entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak pagi ini, Yixing hanya dapat berharap semoga dirinya bertemu Joonmyeon dan bisa menyapa alpha itu.

Yixing ingin sekali mendapat perhatian dari alpha itu. Hanya Joonmyeon saja, tidak usah yang lain.

Namun dari sudut matanya, Yixing tak menemukan Joonmyeon sedikitpun, yang ditemukan justru Bang Yongguk dan kawanannya. Yixing membuang muka ke arah lokernya melihat hal itu. Mungkin Yongguk masih ingin mencekiknya. Memikirkannya saja membuat leher Yixing kembali terasa nyeri.

Buru-buru Yixing membereskan lokernya, ia ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari sini. Mungkin kantin akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Namun Yixing rasa angan-angannya itu kandas ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hai omega"

 _Bang Yongguk._

Yixing melirik sinis ke arah alpha yang suka mencari gara-gara dengannya itu. Buru-buru dirinya menggendong kembali tas miliknya dan menutup lokernya kemudian melangkah pergi. Namun bukan seorang alpha namanya jika tak berani mencegah Yixing yang notabenenya hanya seorang omega.

Yongguk menghalangi jalannya dengan tubuhnya yang memang lebih besar dari Yixing. meski Yixing cukup percaya diri dengan tingginya. Kembali dalam mode pemberaninya, Yixing –dan Lay di dalam tubuhnya- mendongak sedikit untuk menatap mata Yongguk.

"Jangan lari omega, urusan kita belum selesai kemarin. Dan kurasa _alpha_ mu itu berhasil mengacaukanku untuk meremukkanmu. Di mana dia sekarang? Mencarinya omega?" Yongguk berceloteh panjang lebar. Agak aneh rasanya mendengar Yongguk berkata _alpha_ mu. Hell, alpha ini sok tahu.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan Yongguk-ssi" ucap Yixing. Omega itu masih menatap mata Yongguk tanpa gentar dan tak merasa terintimidasi. Yongguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun kemudian meremas bahu Yixing seakan hendak meremukkannya dan mengangkat tubuh omega itu. Yixing sudah siap dengan tangannya yang hendak menjambak rambut milik Yongguk dan kakinya yang sudah siap menendang _sesuatu_ di sana.

Namun tiba-tiba omega itu terhempas ke bawah belum sampai dirinya maupun Yongguk melakukan serangan. Karena alpha itu tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya.

Yixing mengerang kesakitan hendak menyumpah serapahi orang yang membuat Yongguk melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya tiba-tiba, namun saat melihat orang yang ada di belakang Yongguk –kini ia tengah kesakitan dipukul dari belakang- adalah seseorang yang diharapkannya membuat hati Yixing berbunga-bunga.

 _MATE! MATE! AH, AKU TAHU KITA AKAN DISELAMATKAN OLEHNYA!_

Yixing tak menggubris teriakan milik Lay itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dengan degupan jantung yang sepertinya bisa didengar seluruh orang, dan pipi merah memanas, juga manik yang bersinar menatap seorang alpha di belakang Yongguk, Kim Joonmyeon.

Binar pada manik Yixing sempat buyar karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengulurkan tangannya. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Ayo ikut aku" satu kalimat yang terlontar pada bibir Joonmyeon menyihir Yixing. buru-buru digenggamnya uluran tangan itu. Joonmyeon menarik Yixing untuk berdiri membuat omega itu refleks berdiri di dekatnya.

Tanpa Yixing sadari mereka bahkan sudah berjalan agak jauh dari Yongguk yang masih mengumpat kesal.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" Joonmyeon kembali berucap membuat Yixing maupun Lay menjadi tenang. Suara seorang mate memang menenangkan. Sungguh, Yixing ingin tahu apa jadinya jika Joonmyeon memanggil namanya. Yixing pasti akan bersorak riang.

"Tentu, Alpha"

.

.

.

Tbc

02/03/2015

Xounicornxing

Cieee Tao sama Joonmyeon sudah debut :3 wkwk. Aku nggak tahu ini greget atau enggak tapi kuharap kalian suka!

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge, celindazifan, KyuuXiu, Noname, TaoTaoZiPanda, Ammi Gummy.**_

And last, Review jusseyo hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

Kim Joonmyeon, alpha dari sebuah pack yang cukup besar di Korea ini –mungkin sama besarnya dengan Moonlight yang dulu- hadir di kehidupan Yixing dengan berbekal aromanya yang lewat sesaat saat dirinya tengah menaruh buku di lokernya satu tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Yixing memang tak langsung percaya kalau aroma menenangkan itu merupakan aroma dari seorang mate. Karena Yixing mempunyai keyakinan bahwa aroma kakaknya sama menenangkannya –walau tak dapat dipungkiri agak tajam, membuatnya terintimidasi- dengan aroma matenya. Lay lah yang memiliki firasat yang kuat tentang ikatan seorang mate, serigala itu yang meneriakinya untuk mengikuti aroma menenangkan itu.

Yixing tak langsung percaya pada serigalanya kala itu, membuat Lay mengurung diri dan tak berbicara dengannya seminggu hingga bau itu hadir lagi. Sejak saat itu omega itu mencoba untuk mengikuti alpha yang ternyata matenya itu. Yixing terkadang memang bingung, harusnya bukan dia saja yang merasakan ikatan mate ini. Justru seorang alpha lah yang merasakan lebih erat.

Oleh karena itu, setahun belakangan ini, Yixing yang pada awalnya memang tak mau diatur dan melakukan pekerjaan omega, mencoba membuat dirinya selayak mungkin menjadi omega. Itu akan berhasil jika saja Yongguk dan kawan-kawannya tak mencoba membuatnya merasa tertantang dan menentang para alpha itu.

Kaki-kaki kecil milik Yixing masih setia mengikuti kaki Joonmyeon yang berada sekitar setengah meter dengannya. Di dalam dirinya Lay sudah melompat kegirangan entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Joonmyeon. Hingga pada saat mereka berdua mencapai taman belakang sekolah, alpha itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yixing mau tak mau harus mengerem mendadak.

 _Harusnya kau bertabrakan dengan punggung kokoh itu saja_

' _Jangan macam-macam, Lay'_

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang panjang. Taman belakang sekolah ini memang cukup sepi dibanding taman sekolah dekat kantin ataupun taman sekolah yang diperuntukkan membaca. Karena taman ini tidak digunakan untuk apapun –walau Yixing akui masih terawat-

Yixing tak berani ikut duduk meski setengah jiwanya memaksa untuk duduk. Tidak, itu tidak sopan, seorang omega tidak boleh lancang apalagi di hadapan seorang alpha. Yixing memang pembangkang, tapi dia tahu tata krama dan tak akan mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan matenya sendiri.

"Duduklah, Omega"

Deg

Sudut mata Yixing menegang mendengar sapaan yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Yixing tak suka dipanggil seperti itu, dia punya nama! Namun tetap saja omega itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping alpha itu. Di samping matenya. Pikirannya mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Joonmyeon tak tahu namanya, bisa saja kan? Lagipula selama ini bukankah Yixing hanya mengaguminya dari kejauhan?

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara selembut mungkin dan seulas senyum tipis, sarat akan makna. Hati Yixing berbunga-bunga, walau ia sendiri tak tahu apakah itu hanya sapaan belaka ataukah memang Joonmyeon senang bertemu dengannya.

"Begitupula denganku, Joonmyeon-shi" Yixing berucap dengan tenang meredam rasa yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Ia tak suka menjadi seorang omega karena mereka tak setenang Beta dan tak sekuat Alpha. Joonmyeon menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Yixing. setiap geseran terdengar sekali di telinga Yixing. atau memang Yixing saja yang merasa begitu. Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh bahunya memerintah Yixing walau hanya dengan gerakan saja agar omega itu menghadap ke arahnya. Yixing menurut, manik cokelatnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan manik hitam milik Joonmyeon.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu semua tentang mu, ataupun tentang kita" ucapan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing agak terlonjak, mungkin memang benar jika kata orang omega mempunyai pikiran yang dangkal, karena saat ini Yixing merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Namun rasa penasaran menyelinap membuat Yixing dengan berani kembali menatap manik sang alpha dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui, Alpha?" Yixing bertanya penuh keberanian tanpa memperdulikan Joonmyeon yang menyipitkan mata. Alpha itu masih menyipitkan mata namun kemudian membuka suara dan balas menatap tajam manik Yixing membuat omega itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tidak. Ia tetaplah seorang omega yang takut ditatap setajam itu oleh alpha selain kakaknya.

"Wu Yixing, omega _rogue_ yang orang bilang pembangkang. Aku heran mengapa aku bisa mendapat mate seorang omega laki-laki yang _rogue_?" kalimat Joonmyeon meluncur begitu saja tanpa beban namun menusuk tepat di ulu hati si omega. Manik Yixing sudah pasti sekarang membulat tak percaya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak-

"Tunggu omega, aku belum selesai bicara" Joonmyeon memotong penjelasan Yixing. maniknya masih menatap tajam omega di menelusuri wajah Yixing. lebih kaku dari sebelum dia berkata seperti itu, mungkin terkejut mengapa Joonmyeon mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku tidak suka memiliki mate sepertimu."

Rasanya sakit saat kau berkata seperti itu

"Kau hanya akan menambah lemah pack milikku jika aku mengangkatmu menjadi Luna"

Apakah selama setahun ini aku tak kuat melawan para alpha yang menyebalkan itu?

"Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk me-rejectmu. Tatap mataku omega!" manik Yixing terbelalak. Manik cokelat yang awalnya masih biasa saja itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Di dalam pikirannya Lay menjeritkan kata-kata penuh peringatan.

 _Tidak. Jangan katakan hal itu. Tidak, Alpha. Kumohon._

"Aku, Kim Joonmyeon, Alpha Black Stone, mereject Wu Yixing sebagai mateku" Joonmyeon mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa beban, manik tajamnya masih menatap manik Yixing yang sudah menjatuhkan air mata. Ia cukup tahu reject ini menyakitkan bagi omega itu. Sedangkan Yixing, maniknya tiba-tiba tak fokus. Di dalam pikirannya Lay mengerang kesakitan. Ah, tidak hanya Lay saja harusnya, karena nyatanya dirinya sendiri masihlah mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dadanya yang mencoba membunuhnya.

Dia omega, dan ditolak mate merupakan cara membuatnya semakin lemah. Jika omega biasa lemah dalam mental maka tanpa mate fisik mereka akan ikut lemah.

Dan Yixing kini tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi. Karena rasa sesak ini tak kunjung reda.

"Kenapa?" satu kata itu terlontar pada bibir Yixing, suaranya sungguh lirih hampir seakan habis. Joonmyeon kembali menjaga jarak dengan Yixing, ia tak mau membuat omega itu kembali sakit hati.

"Karena kau lemah, tak punya pack yang jelas, dan pembangkang" Joonmyeon berucap dengan santainya walau sudut matanya dapat melihat manik cokelat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya, alpha itu mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan omega itu sendirian dengan mata menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Tak tahukah engkau, Alpha? Aku punya pack._

 _Aku bahkan putra seorang alpha dari pack milikku!_

Jeritan Lay di dalam dirinya menggema seakan menggetarkan sekitar, Yixing tampak tak punya tenaga apapun bahkan sekedar untuk memanggil matenya lirih. Omega itu hanya menatap kepergian Joonmyeon dengan manik cokelat yang sendu.

Mengapa kau terdengar amat kekanakan, Joonmyeon?

Satu titik tangis mulai jatuh, Yixing menangis karena ditolak matenya. Bolehkah dia menangis? Kembali satu titik itu jatuh lagi. Hingga tanpa sadar semuanya tak terasa.

Hanya satu yang dapat Yixing rasakan. Mengapa sesakit dan secepat ini?

.

.

.

Yifan tak sabar, Kris juga tak sabar. Kedua nyawa berbeda wujud namun dalam satu raga itu menginginkan informasi lebih banyak mengenai mate yang baru ditemukannya. Namun omega itu mudah sekali lepas dari kendalinya. Tentu sebagai alpha dia agak sebal, namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil menggigit Zitao, memberi tanda dan baunya, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Zitao miliknya. Bukan tanda klaim yang berlaku seumur hidup memang, namun cukup menguatkan untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Dan bau mereka yang bercampur cukup membuat Kris melompat senang dan mengibaskan ekornya.

Hari sudah menjelang siang dan seorang alpha dari Moonlight itu malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Mengabaikan jam pelajaran pertama yang sudah mulai satu jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa pagi ini pikiran Yifan melayang menuju sang adik. Mungkin adiknya mengetahui sesuatu tentang hutan terlarang itu.

"Aku bosan" satu kalimat terucap dari bibir sang alpha. Dijentikkan tangannya hingga sepercik api mulai timbul. Yifan menyipitkan matanya, perpaduan antara memikirkan adiknya di dalam otaknya dan aktivitasnya memercikkan api dari tangannya membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal yang harusnya disadarinya sejak lama.

Bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh adiknya?

Yifan masih melakukan hal yang sama. Namun setelah merasa mulai bosan dan mulai sadar bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang amat tak berguna, alpha itu melangkah keluar, mengikuti aroma yang menyenangkan untuk dihirup, bahkan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh ini. Bau Zitao lebih terasa, tentu saja, omega bermata panda itu sudah ditandai, walau belum diklaim resmi oleh sang alpha. Tapi tanda itu cukup membuat seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Zitao merupakan mate darinya. Menuruni tangga asrama dan menemukan Zitao sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Pantas saja baunya sungguh dekat, ternyata memang matenya dekat dengannya. Yifan memicingkan matanya, maniknya menangkap pemandangan yang tak disukainya, Yifan maupun serigalanya tak akan suka Zitao berbincang dengan orang lain, walau dari auranya dapat disimpulkan kalau orang yang diajak bicara adalah seorang beta, satu tingkat di bawahnya.

"Bau kalian yang bercampur cukup kental, Tao"

"Dia menggigitku" dapat Yifan lihat dari kejauhan, Zitao menunjukkan perpotongan lehernya.

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku lanjut tidur hehehe"

"Ah, bagaimana sih! Kau tidak melaksanakan perintah-

"A-Alpha.." Zitao menyadari kehadiran Yifan yang memang mulai mendekat. Yifan masih memasang wajah tenang walau dalam hati merasa senang. Sedangkan Zitao sendiri bersama seorang beta di depannya langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Dari pendengaran Yifan yang tajam bisa diduga kalau mereka berdua membicarakan apa yang Zitao lakukan tadi malam. Sejenak suasana yang mengudara mulai tak nyaman, hingga beta yang sedari tadi berada di samping matenya itu mulai membuka suara,

"Salam Alpha, nama saya Oh Sehun, sahabat baik Zitao" Yifan tak terlalu peduli, hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menuju ke arah Zitao kembali. Zitao bukannya tak sadar, maka dari itu menghindari memang lebih baik dari pada melawan, maka dari itu diamitnya lengan kokoh sang alpha dan diajaknya Yifan menjauh dari seorang beta bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Dia teman dekatku, Ge. Sudah dari aku kecil, maaf jika kami terlalu dekat" masih berjalan menjauhi sang beta tadi, Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ingin paham. Seorang alpha memang punya teritoriti tersendiri bagi apa yang dimilikinya, dan mulai sekarang juga memanglah Zitao sudah termasuk ke dalam teritoritinya. Dilingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke dalam pinggang ramping milik sang omega kemudian dieratkan kaitan itu menjadikan Zitao memekik kecil dengan raut muka berpendar kemerahan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah masuk ke dalam teritoritiku, sayang" Yifan berucap dalam, tegas, namun mendayu. Dan parahnya tepat di telinga Zitao. Kembali omega itu memerah kemudian bergidik geli. Sudah cukup dirinya untuk meruntuki betapa mudahnya terpancing dan blushing.

"Mengerti?" kembali Yifan berucap dan semakin lebih dekat. Dunia serasa sepi, serasa hanya mereka berdua dengan Yifan yang berjarak sekian senti dengannya. Zitao mengangguk pelan menandakan persetujuan dari pertanyaan yang diberikan, itu tak bisa membuat alpha itu menahan diri untuk memeluk erat pinggang Zitao sayang.

 _Kerja bagus, Bung!_

' _Aku memang pintar, memangnya kau?'_

Kris di dalam dirinya menggeram tak terima menimbulkan tawa yang tak Yifan tunjukkan suaranya. Tidak lucu tertawa tiba-tiba, bisa-bisa Zitao tak menyukainya.

Jujur saja Yifan tak suka dengan beta tadi itu. Mungkin Zitao tak menyadarinya, namun telinganya yang tajam mendengar beta itu bergumam cukup pelan dan tak terdengar.

" _Bukankah itu alpha yang menyelamatkan Yixing si omega rogue, apa dia juga rogue?"_

Ingin sekali Yifan merobek mulutnya dan memotong lidah si beta itu.

Kedua sejoli itu berhenti berjalan tepat saat Zitao berbelok menuju deretan loker yang berjejer rapi. Yifan baru sadar kalau sekolah ini memiliki loker tempat menaruh buku-bukunya, mungkin nanti ia harus melihat di mana lokernya. Rasa-rasanya kamarnya terlalu ramai untuk diisi buku-buku pelajaran yang memuakkan itu.

"Apa pelajaranmu kali ini, Zitao?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar membuat Zitao mendongak dan menatap sang alpha. Ia menaruh bukunya pada lokernya kembali kemudian menjawab,

"Uhm, biologi dan bahasa. Gege tidak mungkin sekelas denganku, kita beda tingkat" Yifan mengangguk, tentu saja, ia berada pada tingkat tiga, lagi pula tak jarang omega mengambil jam pelajaran yang berbeda dengan para alpha. itu pun Yifan mendengarnya dari Yixing saat ia menggoda adiknya itu kapan memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan Yifan cukup senang jika Yixing belum memiliki kekasih. Setidaknya, sebagai seorang alpha dia tak ingin adiknya memiliki kekasih yang tak lebih baik dari kakaknya yang tampan ini. Itu yang selalu Yifan ucapkan.

Tapi sebetulnya bukan itu alasan Yifan bertanya ke pada Zitao jadwalnya hari ini. Bukan karena ia ingin mengetahui jadwal senggang omega yang menjabat sebagai matenya itu. Ataupun memata-matai omega itu.

Yifan tidak akan bertindak posesif dalam kata bodoh.

Kembali diedarkan pandangannya ke arah Zitao, omega itu sudah memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas ransel bermerek gucci. Yifan kembali mendekat ke arah Zitao, alpha itu tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Beri aku ciuman dulu, baru kuizinkan mengikuti kelas" Zitao mendengus dan tak langsung mengabulkan perintah sang alpha.

"Ayolah Mate" kembali Yifan berucap, namun dengan panggilan berbeda, dan kali ini lebih terasa sihir sang dominan. Yifan yakin serigala di dalam tubuh Zitao berteriak kegirangan. Alpha itu hanya menyadarkan Zitao tentang posisinya bahwa omega itu sudah ditandai, walau Yifan tak yakin tanda yang dibuat akan bertahan berapa lama. Dengan malu-malu, Zitao mendekat dan memberi kecupan singkat kemudian memerah kembali. Sedangkan Yifan tersenyum puas, berapa kali dia sudah tersenyum hari ini?

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" setelah itu omega itu berjalan terburu-buru dengan muka memerahnya.

Setelahnya, Yifan kembali dalam mode selayaknya seorang alpha. Mata tajamnya mengawasi Zitao yang masih terlihat oleh maniknya, namun dalam pikirannya, kedua sosok yang menyatu dalam satu raga itu berdiskusi.

 _Aku suka baunya, manis namun tak membuat bosan_

' _Tidakkah kau sadar jika sekalipun kita dekat dengannya namun omega itu nampak merahasiakan sesuatu?'_

Kris di dalam pikirannya mengangguk setuju. Zitao manis, mudah digoda, namun entah mengapa terasa ada dinding yang menjaganya. Omega itu membentengi diri, dan Yifan penasaran.

 _Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, ini baru semalam_

' _Aku hanya takut kita ditolak'_

 _Omong-omong soal ditolak, aku merasa Yixing sedang bersedih_

Yifan mengernyit secara tak sadar, hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, namun justru serigala itu kembali menjauh dari pikirannya dan malas membahas hal-hal lain dengan dirinya.

' _Apa maksudmu?'_

Biar bagaimanapun, hanya Yixing seorang yang dia miliki di dunia ini sebagai saudara. Sudah sepantasnya alpha mengawasi adiknya, tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang mengganggu adiknya.

Begitu dekatnya hubungan kakak-adik itu, hingga terkadang yang ditakutkan oleh alpha itu adalah kelengahannya ketika dirinya sudah mendapatkan mate sedangkan adiknya masih sendiri saja. jika boleh memilih, Yifan ingin adiknya lebih dulu mendapatkan mate, orang yang akan melindungi Yixing sepenuh hati. Kemudian dirinya akan mengklaim Zitao tanpa beban.

Tidak, Yixing bukanlah sebuah beban bagi hidup Yifan.

Mereka berdua selalu yakin suatu saat Moonlight akan hidup kembali di tangan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa aku tidak tanya ke padanya tentang dirinya yang berada di hutan terlarang itu?"

 _Aku menunggu kau bertanya itu memang, lihat siapa yang bodoh!_

.

.

.

TBC

23/04/2016

Xounicornxing

Maaf untuk late post yang cukup lama dan justru update di tengah jadwal ulangan seperti ini.

Duh curcol.

Mungkin memang moment Kristao di awal tidak banyak, ini karena memang mereka baru ketemu, berbeda dengan Yixing yang justru ditolak huhu.

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan T.T

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge, celindazifan, KyuuXiu, Noname, TaoTaoZiPanda, Ammi Gummy, Mery zhang, babysehan, sycarp, aerii0110, wuami, CuteEvil300799, .35, hztao, OneTen, Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery.**_

And last, review juseyo..


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

Yifan terkejut, Yifan khawatir, dan tentu saja Yifan ingin memarahi siapapun yang membuat adiknya pingsan. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri di dalam pikirannya Kris memperingatinya untuk hal terakhir itu. Mungkin saja adiknya memang sedang sakit, atau mungkin Yixing melewatkan jam makan paginya? Yifan masih ingat jika adiknya itu tak sekuat perawakannya. Tentu saja, omega selamanya akan menjadi omega, yang tak akan lebih kuat dari werewolf tingkat manapun.

Kini alpha Moonlight itu tengah duduk manis di samping sang adik yang pingsan layaknya mati saja. agak menggerutu pada awalnya, tentu saja, bagaimana tak menggerutu? Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan yang didapatkannya hanyalah adiknya tanpa ada dokter atau siswa piket di dalamnya. Apa mereka berani menjamin jika adiknya kenapa-kenapa?

"Tsk, kau itu merepotkan. Cepatlah bangun!" Yifan bergumam namun dengan suara alphanya, entah bagaimana caranya namun hal itu terbukti dengan bagaimana aura di sekitar ruangan itu bergetar. Di dalam pikirannya, Kris mengusulkan saran,

 _Apa perlu aku panggil dirinya? Oh, maksudku Lay_

Yifan berpikir sejenak, itu artinya memaksa adiknya bangun dari pingsannya. Namun pada akhirnya alpha itu mengangguk, mempersilahkan serigalanya memanggil serigala milik sang adik. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya penantian Yifan tak sia-sia. Melihat adiknya mengerang dan badannya mulai bergerak membuat kekhawatirannya lenyap untuk sesaat kemudian rasa khawatir itu muncul lagi, satu menit pasca adiknya terbangun, omega itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun.

' _Kau yakin caramu tadi aman?'_

 _Aku sudah mencoba seaman mungkin!_ Kris menggeram, merasa diremehkan.

"Xing." Panggil Yifan setelah sekian lama adiknya masih menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan mata kosong. Yixing yang mendengar panggilan itu menoleh, manik sayunya menatap kakaknya yang menatapnya tajam. Memangnya kapan kakaknya tidak menatap setiap orang dengan tatapan tajam?

"Ya? Apa gege yang membawaku kemari?" Yixing berucap sembari menatap Yifan. Namun baik Yifan maupun Kris sadar jika omega ini melamun sembari menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa instingku tidak baik tentangmu. Dan setelah aku telusuri baumu, sampailah di sini" Yixing mengangguk paham, walau dalam batinnya ia berharap yang membawanya kemari adalah kakaknya. Mungkin karena omega itu kini merasa kakaknya lah yang patut untuk disegani dan dipercaya. Bukan _alpha itu_ lagi.

Yixing kembali menatap langit-langit. Dalam batinnya, ia menjeritkan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menjadi dusta untuk selamanya.

 _Tadi itu mimpi, ya tadi itu mimpi._

Nyatanya tadi itu nyata.

Jika dirinya sudah bisa terbangun, maka berbeda dengan Lay, omega itu masih pundung dengan cara melingkarkan dirinya layaknya bola berbulu dan menjauh di pikiran terdalam Yixing. batin keduanya masih meraung-raung dan menolak fakta barusan. Yixing bahkan tak sadar kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, merasa diabaikan oleh adiknya. Mana adiknya yang pembangkang dan ribut itu?

"Ada apa?" satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar. Kedua kakak beradik itu satu darah, satu rahim, walau berbeda kasta maupun jiwa, namun keduanya tetap saudara yang memiliki ikatan batin yang tinggi. Tak butuh banyak bicara untuk menanyakan atau menjelaskan sesuatu, karena saling memahami dan melindungi sudah tertanam dalam diri kedua kakak beradik itu.

Yixing awalnya ingin menumpahkan semua kesakitan dalam hatinya ke pada kakaknya ini, namun sesuatu entah apa membuatnya mengurungkan niatan itu menjadikan gelengan kepala merupakan jawaban terbaik dari omega itu. Yifan sendiri mengerti, ada banyak urusan dalam hidup adiknya, tapi tak harus ia mengetahui semua itu.

Yixing mengganti posisi tiduran menjadi duduk, omega itu menundukkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Jika saja Yifan peduli sedikit dengan perubahan raut wajah adiknya, pasti alpha itu akan langsung tau adiknya sedang menahan tangis. Yixing mendongak dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar bicara.

"Gege, aku ingin me-menangis. B-boleh-

"Jangan takut, ada gege di sini" alpha itu naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping adiknya kemudian merentangkan lengannya menjadikan sang adik langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam pelukannya kemudian menangis sejadinya. Yixing memanglah omega yang suka terhadap pelukan, dan pelukan yang paling baik menurut Yixing adalah pelukan ibunya, dan yang kedua pelukan kakaknya. Omega itu menangis sejadinya membuat dadanya kembali sesak dan matanya sungguh sembab. Dalam batinnya, omega itu senantiasa berharap semoga ia bisa merelakan Joonmyeon, karena ia yakin ia bisa.

Namun tentu saja sulit. Takdir bukanlah untuk dilupakan. Namun seorang Wu Yixing dengan terpaksa harus melakukan itu.

Yifan sendiri sempat sebal karena seragamnya menjadi basah, namun itu bukanlah perkara susah yang perlu untuk Yifan pikirkan. Karena yang sekarang dipikirkan alpha itu adalah mengapa adiknya menangis sampai begini dan bagaimana menemukan waktu dan situasi yang tepat untuk membahas hutan terlarang itu. Biar bagaimanapun itu bukan wilayah terlarang, itu wilayah milik mereka! Milik Moonlight!

.

.

.

"Sudah tiga kali kau menyentuh gigitan itu Zitao, kau sudah menyukai matemu ya?" Sehun berucap dengan nada menggoda. Dua sekawan itu memasukkan buku ke dalam lokernya secara berbarengan kemudian menutupnya dengan berbarengan juga, menjadikan beberapa orang yang lewat berdecak kemudian bergumam, _'Wah mereka kompak sekali'_

Sedangkan si objek gumaman hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Zitao lebih cepat terlebih dahulu daripada Sehun yang sempat terdiam sebentar entah mengapa melihat isi lokernya. Omega itu tak peduli, ia hanya memasukkan buku pelajarannya dan menaruh tasnya di bagian bawah lokernya sehingga Zitao tak membawa apapun lagi setelah menutup lokernya dengan kode yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Sehun! Kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan ke sana lagi?" Zitao bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun, omega itu justru memandang hutan yang mengelilingi sekolahan itu yang memang tepat berada di depannya. Sang beta yang selesai dengan urusannya ikutan menoleh ke arah omega itu.

"Eh? Kau masih ingin jalan-jalan? Ayolah Huang, ini sudah siang dan beta ini butuh makan siang!" Sehun menolak dengan terangan, namun Zitao bukanlah omega yang mudahnya mengalah karena sebuah tolakan. Sedari kecil hidupnya bukan untuk ditolak, dan kali ini juga omega itu tak mau permintaannya ditolak. Maka dari itu, mulailah Zitao merajuk ke arah Sehun membuat beta itu menghela nafas dan pasrah ditarik oleh omega itu.

"Kau tahu, Zitao? Ingatlah matemu sudah menemukan dirimu. Dan aku bukan orang yang ingin kena pukulan seorang alpha yang cemburu"

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka dengan perkataan Sehun. Mereka bahkan sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil namun mengapa Sehun berubah saat dirinya mendapatkan mate seorang alpha? Omega itu masih berjalan menelusuri taman belakang sekolah yang cukup ramai, ada beberapa warrior yang sedang bermain sebuah permainan entah apa, ada juga beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat Zitao teringat ke pada alpha tampannya.

"Kau juga sudah bertemu mate mu, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah!" omega itu mulai menyulut amarah, masalahnya Zitao bukan omega biasa, dia putra alpha dari pack mereka membuat Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menurut saja.

"Kau tahu sendiri Luhan ge tidak menganggapku, oh, bukan mereject, mungkin dia tak berani merejectku" jawab Sehun membuat Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sang beta dengan iba kemudian memberi tepukan dua-tiga kali pada bahu Sehun dan kembali meraih tangan sahabatnya itu untuk ditarik kembali ke dalam hutan sekolah.

"Aku turut sedih, Hun. Tapi terkadang memang takdir tak mau memahami kita sebagai pelaku"

Sehun agak tak mengerti, namun kemudian mengangguk, beta itu kini berjalan bersanding dengan sang omega. Hingga ketika mereka mulai masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan itu, seorang –ah, dua orang warrior yang tengah berpatroli di siang hari mendekat ke arah mereka. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun agar para warrior turut serta menjaga hutan, karena itu sama dengan wilayah sekolah. biarpun sekolah ini bukan sebuah pack, namun tetap saja sekolah ini berisi para serigala yang posesif dengan wilayahnya.

"Selamat siang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini?" seorang warrior bertanya dengan sopan, sedangkan Sehun dan Zitao saling pandang seperti memberi kode harus berbicara apa, hingga pada akhirnya Zitao yang menjawab,

"Hanya bermain di hutan, dan mengerjakan tugas biologi yang kebetulan berhubungan dengan hutan" Sehun agak mengernyit mendengar jawaban akhir Zitao, tugas mana ya sepertinya mereka tidak disuruh mengobservasi hutan, atau mungkin hanya tipu daya omega ini saja? namun yang jelas, warrior itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk kembali menyusuri hutan itu.

"Ck, dasar omega!" protes Sehun saat mereka mulai menjauh dari warrior itu membuat keduanya bebas berlari. Sehun sengaja tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari, kasihan sahabatnya di sampingnya ini, bisa-bisa menangis karena ditinggal. Dan keesokan harinya ayahnya yang seorang alpha akan memecatnya dari kawanan. Tidak, terima kasih.

Zitao sendiri hanya nyengir tak jelas kemudian berlari mendahului Sehun yang masih mendumel entah apa. Beta itu harusnya tenang, namun entah mengapa Zitao merasa Sehun lebih cocok menjadi warrior atau alpha. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai di perbatasan hutan terlarang dengan area sekolah. omega itu berhenti dan menatap ngeri tembok tinggi di depannya.

"Aku tidak paham mengapa kau bisa sampai ke dalam sana kemarin." Sehun berkomentar satu kalimat, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, ia masih sanggup untuk sekedar melompat tembok itu, entah untuk Zitao, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara omega itu masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang itu kemarin malam. Zitao sendiri mendengus, dicarinya pohon guna memanjat ke dalam hutan itu.

"Aku pakai itu" tunjuknya pada sang Beta, membuat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, paham. Omega itu mendekat ke arah pohon, dipegangnya pohon itu mencari tempat yang tepat guna berpijak saat memanjat. Sehun hanya memandang Zitao, membiarkannya berkreasi sesuka omega itu.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Belum sampai omega itu berpijak memanjat pohon, sebuah bau memasuki area penciumannya, membuat Zitao dan Sehun langsung menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang mendekat. Manik Sehun memicing namun tak mengenal bau ini, sedangkan Zitao kembali teringat bau yang semalam sempat diciumnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sana? Kalian hendak memanjat pohon itu dan pergi menuju hutan terlarang?!" seorang warrior berseru membuat Zitao menjauhkan dirinya dari pohon itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati Zitao dengan tenang, tak merasa terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh bentakan si warrior. Sedang Zitao sendiri langsung melepas tangannya dari pohon yang dipijaknya. Keduanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski sang Beta ingin mengumpati temannya dan si omega mulai merinding ketakutan. Sehun maju selangkah untuk mendekati warrior itu sebelum si warrior mendekati Zitao terlebih dahulu. Aura beta yang menjadi dominan kedua setelah alpha menguar, menjadikan warrior itu menunjukka rasa sopannya.

"Kurasa aku dan omega di sebelahku sudah berkata ke pada kedua temanmu yang lain bahwa kami sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi. Apakah info itu tidak sampai ke padamu?" suara Sehun mengalun setenang air, masih dengan menunjukkan aura seorang beta.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, dan mengapa kalian hanya berdua? Bukankah kau omega yang kemarin bersama seorang alpha yang tinggi itu?" warrior itu bertanya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang bersambungan. Zitao sendiri bersemu merah mengetahui si warrior ini mengingat kejadian semalam. Hell ya itu tidak seperti yang warrior ini pikirkan!

"Aku memang bukan matenya, aku temannya" Sehun berbicara dengan santai namun lengan beta itu menariknya agar mendekat membuatnya menempel dengan Sehun. Dulunya Zitao merasa biasa saja jika begini dengan sang beta, sekalipun Sehun tak hanya menarik pinggangnya. Mereka sudah jadi sahabat sejak belajar berjalan, walau ada beberapa kesempatan di mana mereka tidak bisa menjadi sahabat, contohnya saat bertarung dan saat Zitao heat.

Warrior yang menghampiri mereka itu agak merengut sebal, pasalnya ia merasa salah sangka dan salah sasaran, membuatnya dipermalukan seorang beta di depan seorang omega, maka dari itu, tanpa kata lagi beta itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Zitao dan Sehun yang masih di sana. Zitao nampak amat bahagia, kembali dirinya berjalan mendekati pohon itu, namun belum sampai dirinya melangkah barangkali satu pijakan, Sehun sudah mencegahnya. Beta itu langsung menariknya dengan erat, menyeret Zitao yang meronta dan tersandung segalanya.

"Yak! Sehun lepas! Apa-apaan ini!" Zitao bukan omega pemberontak, namun ia tahu jika memberontak dengan Sehun itu perlu adanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau terbawa masalah, omega!" panggilan itu. Tak ada omega di dunia ini yang rela dipanggil dengan sebutan omega dengan nada membentak. Manik Zitao agak berkaca-kaca, tak sudi dipanggil Sehun begitu, namun beta itu sama sekali tak peka, membuat Zitao geram dan melepas paksa tarikan Sehun. Selepasnya, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, batinnya memiliki kesamaan pendapat dengan serigalanya.

' _Aku mau mengadu pada Alpha!'_

Dan yang dimaksud alpha adalah pemuda berambut cokelat pirang dengan alis tebal dan tinggi yang berlebihan. Bukan ayahnya yang seorang alpha.

Hingga ketika memasuki area sekolahan, omega itu berhenti berlari, mengusap air matanya. Sejenak nampak bingung, namun tak lama sepertinya Zitao sudah mengkondisikan raut wajahnya. beginilah susahnya menjadi omega, penciumannya tak setajam serigala lainnya, maka dari itu Zitao hanya berjalan perlahan sembari mengedarkan pandangan.

Hingga pada akhirnya sang mate ditemukan tengah berlari-lari kecil di koridor lorong ruang kesehatan. Memang benar jika ruang kesehatan tepat berada di ujung lorong namun yang benar saja, mana ada seorang alpha bahunya basah hanya karena berlari kecil? Sekilas Zitao merasa tak suka dengan bahu basah itu, entah mengapa. Namun ditepisnya perasaan itu. Biarlah bahu alpha yang menjadi matenya itu basah, toh dia juga hendak mengadu.

Yifan sendiri yang melihat Zitao di ujung koridor lainnya, tampak bersemangat dan entah kenapa sekali kedip alpha itu telah berada di depan Zitao sembari merentangkan lengannya. Disambutnya lengan itu, bahkan kini omega itu memeluk erat badan sang alpha sembari bergumam ringan nan pelan tentang Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa mate?" suara Yifan yang pada dasarnya sudah dalam kini bertambah dalam. Alpha itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang hadir. Mumpung omega ini dalam mode lengah dan merajuk, bolehlah ia menelusupkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Sehun menyebalkan! Memangnya kenapa jika aku berdekatan dengannya? Gege tak akan memukul Sehun kan?" Zitao mengadu, masih dengan bibir mencebik dan lengan memeluk erat tubuh kokoh si alpha.

Sedangkan Yifan sendiri agak merasa tak suka dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Zitao. Hell ya, omega ini rupanya tak tahu kalau para alpha punya taraf tersendiri untuk apa yang dimilikinya. Namun demi menyenangkan omega ini, maka Yifan dengan terpaksa mengunci Kris dari dalam tubuhnya agar tak mengambil alih. Serigala itu punya temper yang buruk hingga memungkinkan untuk membentak Zitao apabila omega itu masih mengungkit-ungkit perkataannya tadi.

"Gege?" Zitao kembali berucap. Setelah sekian detik alpha itu tak menjawab, paras manis dengan mata panda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap alpha di depannya dengan pandangan bingung nan inosen. Yifan sendiri langsung tersentak kemudian mengerjabkan matanya agak bingung setelah sedetik kemudian barulah sadar jikalau ia belum menjawab pertanyaan omega itu.

 _Cepat katakan padanya kalau kita tak suka ia berdekatan dengan beta itu!_

 _Cepat!_

"A-aniyo Zitao, tentu saja gege tak akan memukul orang sembarangan" tangan Yifan mampir ke atas surai hitam milik Zitao dan mengacaknya pelan, menimbulkan rona tipis dari omega itu sendiri. Alpha itu menggeram dalam hati, ah mengapa dia menggemaskan sekali!

Namun berbeda lagi dengan Kris yang ada di pikirannya. Serigala itu sempat melompat senang karena Zitao merona olehnya, namun sedetik kemudian menggeram marah ke pada alpha itu sendiri. Pasalnya Yifan berkata hal yang berkebalikan dengan keinginannya. Serigala itu menggeram dan mencakar roh Yifan sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya alpha itu mengambil tindakan untuk memeluk Zitao kembali, membuat omega itu langsung dapat bersandar pada bahu basah milik Yifan. Kris melompat senang sedangkan Zitao kembali merona.

Hal itu akan menjadi lama apabila Zitao tak mencium hal yang berbeda.

"Gege?! Mengapa bahumu yang basah ini baunya manis? Ada omega yang bersandar di bahu gege ya?!" Zitao menghujani alpha itu dengan sekian pertanyaan. Serigala di dalam tubuhnya tak suka menemukan aroma manis yang menempel pada bahu alpha-nya. Siapa omega kecentilan yang berani-beraninya menangis di bahu matenya?

 _Tidak! Tidak boleh! Bahu lebar nan nyaman itu milik kita!_

Zitao mengangguki perkataan serigalanya itu. Sedangkan yifan dan Kris meruntuki satu hal yang membuat keduanya kini harus menjelaskan siapa Yixing. atau bila tidak, maka akan ada perang dunia ke dua antara matenya dan adiknya.

"Itu benar bau seorang omega Zitao" Yifan berucap pelan dan sabar, sedangkan Zitao melotot dan langsung melepaskan pelukan. Omega itu langsung menatap matenya dengan manik tak terima. Kris sendiri merasa senang melihat Zitao tampak galak begitu, omega itu sedang menunjukkan rasa posesifnya akan alpha ini. Posesif dan seksi, Kris sangat suka. Berbeda dengan Yifan, baru saja alpha itu akan membuka mulut dan melanjutkan ucapannya, Zitao kembali melakukan serangan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Jadi itu benar bau seorang omega? Gege punya omega lain? Hiks-tahu begitu mengapa gege tidak merejectku saja-

Cerocosan itu tak akan diteruskan, justru terhenti pada pangkal tenggorokan. Tatkala bibir mereka bertabrakan dan sang alpha memberi sedikit hisapan namun tak lama melepaskan pagutan, Zitao bungkam seribu bahasa dengan rona merah yang menjalar pada pipinya.

"Dia adikku, sayang. Tidak usah takut, aku bukan incest –oh. Tentu saja. dan mungkin kapan-kapan kalian bisa berkenalan. Kurasa dia habis mengalami hal yang buruk hingga membutuhkan bahuku untuk menangis."Yifan berucap panjang lebar kemudian tersenyum senang, sedangkan Zitao merona parah karena salah sangka. Di dalam hati omega itu berbunga-bunga karena merasa alpha Wu Yifan miliknya seutuhnya.

"Semoga adikmu cepat senang kembali, Ge" Zitao berucap sembari memeluk Yifan dengan malu-malu.

 _Harus! Aku tetap tidak suka bahu alpha kita digunakan untuk ruang menangis terus-terusan!_

.

.

.

Alpha itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh tanya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya terpaksa mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Yifan tak suka hari ini maupun hari kemarin. Yifan ingin sekali melingkari kalender yang dimilikinya di kamar, menandai bahwa kemarin merupakan hari kematian keluarganya. Di mana ibunya bersimbah darah di ruang makan sedangkan ayahnya tumbang pada peperangan. Yifan merasa dirinya sendiri, sepi dan alpha yang menginjak remaja itu mulai ingin menangis rasanya._

 _Bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkan luka dalam hatinya. Permasalahannya ada pada adiknya, omega itu bukan omega yang bisa tenang lebih dari tiga detik dalam setiap gerak hidupnya. Yixing bukan omega kalem yang mau duduk manis tanpa berbuat apa-apa dan berekspresi dengan penuh aturan. Tidak! Dia omega yang penuh kebebasan, keceriaan, dan kini omega itu menunjukkan keputus-asaannya. Manik sayu itu tak hanya sayu biasa, manik cokelat nan terang yang biasanya berbinar itu meredup, meninggalkan bayangan kosong dengan pikiran yang merantau entah ke mana. Omega itu diam seribu bahasa._

 _Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, omega itu baru bisa menunjukkan sinarnya kembali. Maniknya memang tak secerah dahulu kala, namun bayangan kosong itu tak ada. Hal ini dikarenakan pada hari ketiga pasca manik kosong adiknya itu muncul, Yifan mendekati adiknya itu dan merentangkan lengannya dengan gestur siap memeluk omega rapuh itu._

" _Jangan takut, ada gege di sini" ucap Yifan kala itu, setelahnya omega itu menangis sejadinya hingga kehabisan stok air mata dan tenggorokannya serak bukan main._

Yifan hafal betul manik itu, hingga kini alpha itu dengan repotnya mempertanyakan mengapa manik itu muncul lagi? Kali ini apa sebabnya?

Karena jika tak mendapat jawaban segera, maka alpha itu tak akan mendapat solusi segera, dan kedua kakak beradik itu tak akan bisa menyelesaikan membangun pack bersama kembali segera.

.

.

.

TBC

07/05/2016

Xounicornxing

Aku merasa baper waktu menulis part kekeluargaannya krislay. Entah mengapa jadi berkaca-kaca, hiks. Hahaha. Apa masih ada typo? Aku kurang terlalu memperhatikan koreksi penulisannya, mungkin ada banyak typo bertebaran, hehehe harap maklum.

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge, celindazifan, KyuuXiu, Noname, TaoTaoZiPanda, Ammi Gummy, Mery zhang, babysehan, sycarp, aerii0110, wuami, CuteEvil300799, .35, hztao, OneTen, Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery, miraclexo, SilentB, HappyHeichou.**_

And last, review jusseyo hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

Yixing masih berdiam diri di kamarnya, meski roomatenya, Luhan sudah selesai mandi, omega itu masih duduk di kasurnya. Memanglah sudah tak ada bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering, ataupun mata bengkak yang mengerikan, sudah berhari-hari hal itu berlalu dan Yixing sadar, ditolak sebelum ditandai tak akan membuatnya mati.

Terima kasih kepada Sang Pencipta yang menakdirkan dirinya untuk belum ditandai Joonmyeon.

Mate adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, menjalani hidup bersama. Namun ini adalah hidup, dimana tak semuanya mujur dan untung. Tak semuanya bahagia dan bersama. Namun sayangnya mengapa dirinya juga merasakan kesengsaraan itu? Apabila sepasang soulmate telah bertemu, bertatap muka atau setidaknya mengenali baunya, tak dapat dipungkiri di situlah takdir menuntun mereka untuk bersama. Namun itu untuk beberapa orang yang beruntung saja. Ada juga para _warren_ –sebutan untuk mereka yang tak untung itu- yang sialnya ditolak oleh mate mereka sendiri, menyedihkan memang namun itulah hidup. Ada juga yang matenya telah tiada sebelum bertemu dengannya, menjadikan dirinya _warren_ seumur hidupnya.

Bagi mereka, si tidak beruntung, mereka tak akan sengsara, atau mati karena ditolak matenya, tidak jika mereka belum ditandai. Namun kasus lain akan terjadi, jika mereka telah ditandai, dan secara tiba-tiba baik sengaja ataupun tidak, mate mereka justru menolaknya, itu akan menyengsarakan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka merusak takdir yang telah ditetapkan. Memangnya dipikir seseorang akan memiliki lebih dari satu jodoh? Tentu tidak, hell.

Semua tingkatan, baik Alpha, Beta, Warior, Omega, bahkan Elder sekalipun memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak matenya, namun yang lebih sering melakukan ini ada pada pihak Alpha. Jangan tanya mengapa.

Luhan berjalan di sampingnya, Yixing sendiri masih berdiam diri di kasur dengan selimut menutupi kakinya. Tak ingin berbuat lebih padahal Luhan sudah mengancingkan seragamnya dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Xing? Apa kau marah aku mandi duluan?" Luhan bertanya, omega itu menyampirkan handuk kecil guna mengeringkan rambutnya di leher. Yixing menggeleng, ia tak keberatan untuk sekedar menunggu antrian mandi.

"Lalu? Kau masih memikirkan matemu?" Luhan kembali berucap, manik cokelat lawan bicaranya langsung menyorot padanya. Yixing membuang nafas berat.

"Ge.."

"Hm? Waeyo ? ayo cerita padaku!" Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin.. uhm, jangan menolak Sehun hanya karena dia seorang Beta. Aku tahu mate adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Gege tahu? Ditolak itu rasanya–

"Sakit. Iya aku mengerti, apalagi melihatmu meraung tiga hari tiga malam membuatku semakin mengerti. Aku tidak menolak Sehun, Xing." Lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum, kemudian melempar handuknya sembarangan. Kembali berbincang dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya masih tidak rela, Xing. Dia Beta dan bahkan lebih muda dua tahun dariku!? Aku hanya berharap,Xing." Yixing menoleh membiarkan teman sekamarnya ini mencurahkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Yixing cukup sadar, dan semua orang juga sadar jika Xi Luhan, sunbaenya ini menggemaskan untuk ukuran omega, nyaris sempurna, namun sayangnya Yixing lebih pintar memasak darinya –ini juga karena ibunya telah meninggal mengharuskan dirinya pintar memasak- namun itu tak akan jadi masalah besar untuk seorang Xi Luhan. Roomatenya pantas mendapat seorang Alpha memang, pemimpin pack. Namun takdir tak membawanya menjadi sosok yang terlampau sempurna. Nyatanya, Sehun hanyalah seorang Beta, kan?

"Yasudah, cepat sana kau pergi mandi! Jangan sampai terlambat untuk sarapan, Xing!" Luhan mengomel sedangkan Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Omega berlesung pipi itu tak ingin mandi, agak merajuk juga nampaknya.

"Tidak mau! Aku capek! Rasanya badanku pegal semua!" Yixing balas merajuk, membuat roomatenya hanya dapat memutar matanya malas. Si Kakak Kelas mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli dengan Yixing yang malas mandi. Hingga ia selesai memakai sepatunya pun Yixing masih tak ingin beranjak, atau setidaknya melepaskan diri dari selimut yang menggulung badannya.

"Xing!"

Yixing tak peduli, masih sibuk dengan selimutnya. Ini membuat Luhan ikutan tak peduli meski dirinya masih menoleh ke arah si adik kelas. Lengannya sudah terulur mencapai gagang pintu.

"Mau kubawakan sarapan? Kamu sakit, Xing?" omega yang tengah duduk di ranjang mengerjab kemudian menggeleng. Rasanya Yixing tak ingin apa-apa, dia hanya ingin agar Luhan–

"Tutup pintu yang rapat ya, Ge." Luhan mengangguk dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, meninggalkan omega itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, rasanya benar-benar tak enak badannya hari ini entah mengapa. Manik cokelatnya yang nampak sayu itu kian sayu merasakan kondisi badannya. Direbahkan kembali tubuhnya dan dalam diam si omega mengirim _mindlink_ kepada si Kakak.

' _Gege, aku pulang hari ini, ya? Badanku tidak enak rasanya. Gege kemarin ingin menunjukkan apa?'_

Omega itu memejamkan maniknya, merasa tak mendapat balasan dari kakaknya hingga nyaris terlelap.

' _Xing? Maaf lama, tadi aku menghampiri seseorang. Akan kukenalkan dengan seseorang dan ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kusampaikan, Jangan pulang dulu, Omega!'_

Dan omega itu langsung terlelap setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _YIXING!" sebuah teriakan menggelegar hadir. Yixing buru-buru kabur dari tempat persembunyian awalnya –dapur- kini omega itu berlari keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tubuhnya yang kurus bisa dengan mudah tertutupi oleh pohon besar itu. Meskipun begitu, Yixing masih mendengar suara telapak kaki berjalan dengan kasar menuju tempat persembunyiannya._

" _Cepat keluar bocah!" diam-diam omega itu memutar matanya malas, hell tak sadarkah kakaknya bahwa dia juga seorang bocah? Yixing tak berminat beranjak meski dia sudah lelah berlari maupun sembunyi, omega itu ingin menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu dan mengadu bahwa ia lelah. Silahkan ejek bahwa dia manja._

 _Yixing terkikik geli, ia aman di sini dan dia bisa sejenak merebahkan kepalanya di pohon ini. Omega itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon, sesekali menengok ke belakang melihat kakaknya masih sibuk berteriak._

" _Yifan ge tak akan tahu, yay!"_

" _Siapa yang tak akan tahu?!" Yixing sontak menengok menemukan kakaknya menatap tajam ke arahnya, sebuah geraman keluar dari bibir sang kakak, bahkan maniknya berubah menguning membuat omega itu mulai bergetar._

" _Gege–_

 _Belum sampai Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya, calon Alpha itu sudah membopongnya dengan kasar membuat Yixing kian berontak, menendang apapun yang ada dan memukuli bahu kakaknya._

" _Gege! Turun!"_

" _Diam, Xing!" jujur saja Yifan kewalahan namun omega ini memang keterlaluan, merasa adiknya makin brutal padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk membopong omega ini, Yifan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang adik, menunjukkan giginya dan menggigit telinga sang adik, membuat Yixing sontak menangis tak karuan._

" _Aaarrght! Huwaaa Mama Yifan Ge nakal! Hiks, hiks!" Yixing menangis sejadinya, telinganya terasa amat sakit seperti nyaris putus. Padahal Yifan tidak mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menggigit telinga adiknya itu._

" _Diam, Xing!"_

" _Hiks hiks, Mamaaaa"_

 _Yixing masih terus menangis dan Yifan masih terus meminta adiknya untuk diam. Hingga mencapai ruang makan di mana kedua orang tuanya berada menikmati camilan dan secangkir kopi bersama. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Ayahnya memang Alpha yang suka berdiskusi dengan matenya, dan beruntunglah sang ibu memang omega yang pandai._

 _Melihat Yixing yang masih menangis dan meronta membuat kedua orang tua itu menatap tajam Yifan dan mengambil alih adiknya dari gendongan paksa sang kakak. Tangis Yixing mereda namun maniknya masih berkaca-kaca._

" _Mamaa.. Yifan ge jahat! Telingaku digigit, hiks." Yifan mendengar itu memutar matanya malas, tak heran dengan sikap sang adik. Siapa tadi yang duluan mengganggunya ketika dia belajar dan malah mengoret-oret buku tugasnya? Kemudian sekarang dengan santainya mengadu bahwa Yifan penjahatnya._

" _Cih, mengadu."gumam Yifan pelan._

 _Sang ibu menatap khawatir putra bungsunya sedangnkan ayahnya menatap biasa saja, tak heran jika Yixing menangis, jujur saja Alpha itu juga sadar putra bungsunya ini agak menjengkelkan. Namun saat kedunya melihat beberapa bercak darah yang masih basah, pasutri itu langsung menatap tajam Yifan._

 _Tangan Yixing bergerak, naik ke atas hendak menunjukkan kepada sang ayah maupun ibu bahwa telinganya sakit. Hingga saat tangannya mencapai telinganya sendiri dan mengelus luka akibat gigitan kakaknya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi._

 _Niat Yixing ingin menunjukkan bahwa ini luka yang disebabkan kakaknya, namun tiga pasang mata lainnya menatap seberkas cahaya putih yang agak redup itu dengan takjub. Yixing memang merasakan perih ketika tangannya menyentuh daun telinganya yang terluka, rasanya seperti saat sang ibu meneteskan obat merah pada lukanya._

 _Sang Alpha maju satu langkah, menatap lebih dekat putra bungsunya kemudian berdecak kagum. Yifan sendiri masih diam meski maniknya tertuju pada tangan sang adik yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Ketiganya sadar akan peristiwa yang barusan muncul, sang adik sudah mulai menunjukkan kekuatan spesial miliknya._

" _Healer?" sang ayah bergumam, sedangkan sang ibu mengangguk. Tangan sang Alpha terulur, mengelus surai halus milik putranya –ia lebih suka mengelus surai Yixing karena lebih halus dari Yifan, juga karena putra sulungnya itu menolak untuk diperlakukan begini-_

" _Sudah, tidak usah menangis lagi."_

" _Memangnya masih sakit telinga Yixing?" –ini pertanyaan dari sang ayah. Yixing mengerjab, kemudian meraba telinganya dan mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Ung.. sudah tidak sakit." Yixing berucap polos membuat Yifan menyeringai._

" _Tuh kan, aku tidak salah, buktinya telinga Yixing tidak sakit."_

" _Ish, Yifan ge salah!"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Iyaa‼!" Yixing menatap tajam kakaknya yang dibalas tatapan tajam juga oleh Yifan. Ini bukan hal yang baik melihat sang ayah menatap tajam keduanya dan mengeluarkan geraman amat rendah, menggetarkan dedaunan di sekitar. Yixing memeluk ibunya erat sedangkan Yifan mendengus, namun tetap patuh._

" _Sudah, tidak usah bertengkar, nanti kalau Papa marah kalian tahu rasa." Sang ibu melerai dan mendudukkan Yixing di kursi. Keluarga kecil itu kembali duduk di kursi. Yixing sendiri masih mengerjab polos, tadi Yixing tahu betul bahwa telinganya sakit bisa dipastikan juga berdarah, kakaknya memang menyebalkan._

 _Tapi, mengapa sekarang telinganya bahkan tak terasa sakit sedikitpun? Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka mulut, ayahnya sudah kembali berucap._

" _Yixing, tahu tidak mengapa telinganya tidak sakit lagi?" tangan sang Alpha masih terulur, setia untuk mengelus surai anaknya. Yixing menggeleng, dia saja juga kebingungan._

" _Itu karena ternyata Yixing seorang healer, Yixing seorang penyembuh."sang ibu menimpali._

" _Di dalam pack ini, hanya dokter Kim yang menjadi healer, itu pun bukan bakat utamanya. Jadi sebagai penyembuh, Yixing harus menjadi omega yang baik, yang mau menolong orang, siapapun orang itu. Mengerti?" jujur saja, sang Alpha cukup bangga putra bungsunya memiliki kekuatan, tak semua omega di Moonlight memiliknya, oh, lebih tepatnya tak semua serigala memilikinya._

" _Jadi.. aku bisa menyembuhkan luka?" kedua orang tuanya mengangguk. Yixing bahkan melihat sang kakak ikut mengangguk._

" _Tapi.. jangan tunjukkan kekuatanmu kepada semua orang, itu akan membahayakan keberadaan kalian. Mengerti, Fan? Xing?" ayahnya kembali berucap, kini nadanya lebih serius dan terkesan menuntut, memaksa keduanya agar menuruti permintaannya. Yifan berdehem dan Yixing mengangguk patuh._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum dan merangkul kedua putranya yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan menoleh kemudian berucap ragu, namun calon Alpha itu tetap mengutarakan pertanyaannya._

" _Apa yang Papa dan Mama bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya serius."kedua orang tua mereka saling pandang, memberi sinyal apa yang harus dilakukan, mungkin saling minlink di dalam pikiran mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya sang Alpha membuka mulut._

" _Sepertinya kalian boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Jadi tadi Papa dan Mama membicarakan tentang harta karun yang ada di pack ini. Moonlight bukanlah pack yang biasa saja, kita spesial. Dan harta karun itu juga spesial, sangat spesial bagi pack ini."_

 _Baik Yifan maupun Yixing sama-sama membulatkan mulutnya, menganga tak percaya bahwa harta karun itu ada, pikiran mereka yang masih kanak-kanak membuat keduanya menatap sang ayah dengan berbinar._

" _Apa isi harta karun itu, Pa?" si Omega bertanya dengan semangat, Yifan mengangguk walau tak menunjukkan rasa semangatnya namun dari aura yang terpancar dapat dilihat Alpha itu sama semangatnya dengan adiknya._

" _Rahasia, mungkin suatu saat kalian tahu. Tapi bagi kami, kalianlah harta karun itu."ayahnya tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut kedua putranya, Yixing diam saja ketika tangan sang ayah mengacak rambutnya, namun Yifan buru-buru menghindar._

 _Tak ada yang protes dengan sifat Yifan yang itu, memang calon Alpha itu tak suka diacak rambutnya. Ayahnya hanya menatap Yifan lama dengan manik agak tajam. Yixing sendiri masih menikmati tangan ayahnya yang mengusak rambutnya._

 _Dia juga omega, yang ingin dipuji dan disayangi._

 _Hingga tiba-tiba surai miliknya tertarik sesuatu yang amat kuat, mungkin sudah sekian helai terlepas dari kepalanya sekarang. Yixing memekik, namun melihat siapa yang menarik surainya membuatnya bergetar ketakutan._

 _Orang itu.. mengapa ada di sini? Apa akan membunuhnya juga? Bukankah tadi di depannya adalah ayahnya?_

" _Oh, jadi ini putra bungsu Alpha Wu? Hm, omega, tak usah sok kuat, lebih baik mati saja!" tarikan pada rambutnya kian kuat membuat Yixing menangis sekarang. Omega itu bergetar dan bergumam pelan, tak kuat untuk sekedar berteriak._

" _Selamatkan aku..hiks."_

.

.

.

"Xing? Kau kenapa?!"

"Xing!"

Yifan berdecak sebal, namun maniknya menatap khawatir adiknya. Tangannya masih terusan terulur mencoba membangunkan omega itu, namun tak digubris sedikitpun oleh sang adik. Bahkan kini Alpha muda itu kian panik melihat badan sang adik mulai bergetar.

"Selamatkan aku.. hiks."

Masih dengan mencoba membangunkan adiknya, mendengar gumaman itu membuat Yifan menepuk pelan pipi sang adik, omega itu melenguh kemudian mulai membuka matanya. Namun setelahnya, Yixing langsung terlonjak ketakutan, bahkan nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan Yifan. Baru saja Yifan akan membuka mulutnya, Yixing sudah memeluk erat dirinya sendiri.

"Gege mau memberitahu apa? Cepat.. aku mau pulang." Ucapannya sangat merajuk. Mungkin hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun adiknya ini merajuk. Namun Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat bersiap, aku sedang tidak ada kelas, dan kita akan berlari ke hutan." Yixing menaikkan alisnya satu. Hutan? Namun pada akhirnya tak ambil pusing dan bersiap. Omega itu hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai, tak lupa memakai lotion untuk menutupi baunya di sekitar leher.

Setelah ditolak Joonmyeon, Yixing tak ingin baunya dikenali oleh siapapun meski itu tak mungkin, mengingat lotion itu hanya digunakan di lehernya.

"Cih, sudah jangan berdandan."

"Siapa yang berdandan?!"

Yifan hanya memutar matanya malas. Alpha itu menarik adiknya keluar dari kamar secara paksa membuat Yixing terseret mau tak mau.

"Sebelum ke Hutan, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, Xing."

Yixing hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

Yifan mengajaknya ke kantin, menghampiri seorang omega laki-laki dengan perawakan lebih bongsor dari Yixing. bahkan selama ini Yixing berpikir dirinya termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran omega. Sepertinya pemikiran itu salah.

Dari tatapan mata sang kakak yang beradu pandang dengan omega si mata panda itu –Yixing yang memberi julukan ini- Yixing bisa merasakan ada sebuah ikatan yang mengikat keduanya. Sejenak omega itu mengendus pelan udara di sekitar, namun nihil, ia tak mencium aroma kakaknya pada omega itu.

' _Mereka siapa? Teman dekat? Sahabat? Pacar? Atau justru Partner–_

"Kenalkan, Xing ini Zitao, mateku. Dan Zitao kenalkan ini adikku. Aku hanya ingin kalian saling tahu." Yifan berucap membuat kesadaran Yixing kembali. Omega itu membulatkan matanya kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Annyeong Zitao."

"Annyeong Yixing ge."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, kemudian kakak beradik itu duduk bersama di depan Zitao. Berbicara tentang pertemuan mereka –Yifan dan Zitao- bahkan sampai membicarakan aib masing-masing.

"Kau harus hati-hati jika diajak mating dengannya, Tao. Kakakku ini kasar." Yixing berbisik pelan memang, namun terkesan menyindir, bukan memberitahu Zitao. Omega di depan Yixing mengerjab, meski pipinya agak bersemu.

"Me-memangnya sakit, ge?" tanya Zitao penasaran. Yifan menepuk pelan dahinya, kalau begini ceritanya, maka Zitao akan terpancing cerita bodoh Yixing.

"Tentu sakit!" Yixing kembali berucap dengan nada takut. Ini membuat Yifan makin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya kau pernah merasakan? Kau kan belum pernah ditandai!" suara Yifan naik sedikit, meski masih dibilang berbisik. Untung saja kantin tengah sepi.

"Heih, Gege jangan ikut campur! Ini urusan omega!" sang adik bersungut sebal, melirik tajam kakaknya.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah pernah _itu_ , Xing."

"YAK! GEGE INI BICARA APA?!" Zitao memang tak mengerti apapun, namun omega itu menatap takjub Yixing, bagaimana bisa adik matenya ini membentak kakaknya yang seorang Alpha?!

Yifan sendiri tampak tak terima, namun tak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan adiknya. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada Zitao dengan pipi yang masih semerah tomat.

"Mau diantar ke asrama?" Yifan menawarkan namun disambut gelengan oleh matenya, membuat Kris di dalam sana mengerang kecewa.

"Tidak usah, Ge. Aku sebentar lagi akan ikut kelas lagi."

Yifan mengangguk, tangannya terulur mengusak surai si omega. Yixing yang melihat kakaknya melakukan hal itu cukup terperangah, tak pernah kakaknya memperlakukan omega begitu, Yifan cukup dingin untuk ukuran Alpha.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan." Yifan berucap dan meninggalkan si omega, Yixing mengangguk dan melempar senyum ke arah Zitao. Kedua kakak beradik itu menjauh dari Zitao. Mendekati halaman belakang sekolah dan menuju hutan sekolah.

Jujur saja Yixing jarang sekali pergi kemari, walau serigalanya meraung ingin _shift_ , namun tetap saja ia jarang kemari, mengingat dirinya seorang omega dan kebanyakan para Alpha lah yang berani _shift_ untuk sekdar menikmati rembulan.

Jikalau omega pun, pasti sudah ada yang mendampinginya. Tak lucu jika seekor serigala omega berlari sendirian ditengah para Alpha, cari mati.

"Naik ke punggungku sebentar, Xing." Yifan memberi perintah, namun adiknya tak cepat tanggap, omega itu justru menatap kakaknya bingung. Memangnya kakaknya mau apa?

"Mengapa harus naik, Ge? Kita mau kemana? Ini sudah sampai perbatasan sekolah."

Yifan memutar maniknya malas, kemudian melayang melewati tembok pembatas itu. Ia mengabaikan adiknya yang meronta minta diturunkan. Hingga ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah dengan sempurna, Alpha itu menjatuhkan adiknya, nyaris seperti melemparnya, membuat Yixing merengut seketika.

"Sakit, Ge." Ucap si omega sembari membersihkan bajunya. Yifan mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menghirup udara sekitar amat dalam dan penuh perasaan, bukankah ini aroma hutan yang dirindukannya?

Yixing sendiri terheran, mengapa kakaknya begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hingga harus menghirup nafas terlampau dalam seperti itu?

Omega itu masih tak mengerti keadaan, ia hanya mengikuti sang kakak yang mulai melangkah kembali, lebih tepatnya melayang. Itu berlangsung cukup lama, Yixing masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi petunjuk.

Dapat ia lihat bahwa hutan ini bukan sekedar hutan, makin ke dalam, Yixing dapat mengetahui sisa-sisa bangunan roboh, bahkan semakin memasuki hutan itu membuat Yixing dapat melihat ada beberapa rumah usang yang masih berdiri.

' _Jadi hutan terlarang ini dulu pemukiman?'_ batin si Omega, sepasang kaki miliknya memang tak sepanjang kakaknya, membuatnya agak berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Yifan. Namun melihat sebuah rumah yang masih nampak baik-baik saja, tak ada lumut ataupun pohon roboh di rumah itu, hanya nampak kosong dan tak terawat. Yixing terpaku, bukan karena takjub melihat sebuah rumah cukup megah masih berdiri di tengah hutan, namun ketika indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang amat dikenalnya sejak lahir, omega itu tak dapat untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya maju selangkah.

Yixing menarik kembali nafasnya, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Lay tengah melolong begitu kerasnya di dalam jiwanya, omega itu masih terpaku, menyadari di mana ia berada.

 _Rumahku.._

 _Moonlight.._

"Xing?" Yifan memanggil pelan, kembali berbalik ke belakang dan menggandeng adiknya. Agak ragu sebenarnya, melihat sang adik menatap kosong rumah lama mereka.

"Itu rumah kita? Mengapa ada di sini?" Yixing menatap kakaknya penuh tanya. Bagaimana kakaknya tahu? Ia bahkan berpikir rumah mereka lenyap, jujur saja, Yixing memang tak pernah berkeliling hutan di luar pemukiman, tentu karena dirinya omega.

Yifan tak menjawab ucapan Yixing, namun adiknya pasti tahu jawabannya, tak perlu banyak bicara untuk menjawab semuanya. Alpha itu kembali menyeret adiknya masuk, melihat pintu depan rumah itu telah terbobol, mungkin saat melenyapkan pack mereka, ada orang yang mencoba masuk.

' _Tapi mengapa orang itu lewat jendela?'_ Yixing membatin bingung. Omega itu masih diseret oleh kakaknya _. 'Atau mereka mencoba masuk setelahnya? Dan kemungkinan tak hanya satu orang?_ ' batinnya lagi.

Yixing baru saja akan pasrah diseret kembali sang kakak, namun memikirkan hal tadi membuatnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa tujuan Gege kemari hanya untuk menunjukkanku bahwa hutan terlarang yang dimaksud sekolah adalah Moonlight?"

Yifan menoleh kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa penuh debu. Alpha itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi salah satunya itu. Aku ingin mengorek semuanya, apapun yang membuat kita hancur. Setelahnya, aku tidak tahu, mungkin berkonsultasi dengan Kyuhyun ajhussi."terang Yifan. Omega itu mengangguk paham, dihirupnya lagi aroma rumah usang itu dan di dalam sana Lay kembali melolong. Rindu, bahagia, sedih, dan cemas bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Yixing jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa mencari harta karun Moonlight, Ge."

.

.

.

TBC

13/07/2016

xounicornxing

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Gege darimana? Kupikir Gege tidak pulang, para Alpha biasanya tidak pulang." Zitao merangsek ke pelukan Yifan._

" _Mengantar Yixing pulang sebentar–_

 _Zitao mendengus, serigalanya entah mengapa lebih sensitif hari ini._

" _Gege lebih peduli dengan adik dibanding mate sendiri."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tumben kau pulang, Joon." Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah yang sibuk menatap koran._

" _Ingin saja, Appa."jawabnya seadanya. Sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan, menatap putra tunggalnya itu._

" _Sudah menemukan matemu?"_

"…" _Joonmyeon menggeleng, bohong sekali._

" _Aneh, padahal Elder bilang matemu ada di sekolah itu dan kau sudah nyaris lulus. Atau memang ia belum hadir ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haaaiiiiii

Aduh aku nggak tahu di atas itu adalah chapter yang ngebosenin atau enggak. Maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan kalian T.T dan kali ini benar-benar full of Krislay yeah. Maaf untuk Kristao mungkin akan lebih banyak chapter depan, aku bimbang antara menaruh Krislay atau Kristao duluan tapi akhirnya inilah yang kubuat hehe.

Ah iya, karena ini masih lebaran –udahlewatwoy- hehehe jadi aku mengucapkan Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya ya.

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge, celindazifan, KyuuXiu, Noname, TaoTaoZiPanda , Mery zhang, babysehan, sycarp, aerii0110, wuami, CuteEvil300799, .35, hztao, OneTen, Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery, miraclexo, SilentB, HappyHeichou,Guest,**_ _**bininya luhan,**_ _**taona39,**_ _**kim joon hwa, Shin Eun Young, Booo, Regina Pearl Luce, youngie, Aiko Vallery, oomuoMingyu, dillahKTS90.**_

And last..

Review jusseyo


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Xounicornxing present**

 **.**

 **Kristao dan Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi ; Wolf!AU ; omegaverse ; T+/M for this chapter**

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Rogue : werewolf yang tidak punya pack

untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

 **Happy reading!**

Dulu ketika mereka masihlah kecil, Yifan sering sekali belajar berburu. Yixing memang pernah, sekali dua kali. Walau tangkapan paling besar darinya hanyalah anak rusa, namun itu cukup membanggakan. Yixing adalah omega, di dalam keluarga ia akan menjadi adik yang manja –si bungsu keluarga Wu. Namun di luar sana ia menjadi pemuda berstatus omega yang tangguh. Yixing tak akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri begitu saja.

Awalnya Yifan tak suka dengan sikap Yixing yang di luar sana nampak seperti omega kurang ajar. Ia sebagai kakak terkadang mendapat cercaan dari sekitar agar mengajari adiknya menjadi omega yang lebih baik. Namun lambat laun, dia setuju saja. setidaknya Yixing tidak terlalu bergantung padanya.

Entah sampai kapan adiknya harus mandiri. Mengingat selanjutnya yang menjadi tanggung jawab alpha itu adalah Zitao.

"Ge, aku capek."tanpa berbalik badanpun, Yifan tahu adiknya tengah menjatuhkan diri di sofa kamar milik mendiang ayah dan ibunya. Diam-diam alpha itu mendengus, masih mencari berkas-berkas yang dapat diselamatkan.

 _Lihat dia malah bersantai begitu, ayo buat dia mau membantu kita_

' _Aku ingin, tapi aku juga malas kalau dia membantu tapi tak membuahkan hasil'_

Ada beberapa berkas yang ditemukan Yifan. Salah satunya surat kepemilikan tanah, surat kepemilikan rumah dan beberapa surat lainnya. Semuanya disembunyikan di ruang rahasia di balik perpustakaan di dalam kamar mereka. Hanya Yifan yang tahu, memang. Percayalah, para alpha sangat pintar menyembunyikan rahasia negara semacam ini. Otak mereka memang digunakan seperti ini. Namun sayang emosi mereka kurang terkendali.

Sejenak selama Yifan membersihkan debu yang menempel mesra, adiknya mulai kembali bergerak. Tak pernah Yixing masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia ini, bahkan ia tak tahu. Dalam hati ia dan serigalanya merengut sebal, mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak dipercaya orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, saat ini adalah momen yang pas untuk menjelajahi ruangan ini.

Manik coklat terang milik Yixing bertemu dengan brankas kecil yang tak tersedia kode kombinasi atau apapun. Brangkas itu polos, hanya tersedia tuas pembukanya saja. Atau mungkin tidak dikunci? Yixing sengaja menarik tuasnya, namun tak terjadi apapun.

"Gege, ini isinya apa?" Yixing bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Yifan sendiri memutar kepalanya saja tanpa berniat berjalan menghampirinya. Alpha itu mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Papa tidak pernah memberikan kode atau kombinasi apapun tentang brankas itu." Yifan berucap dari kejauhan, sedangkan Yixing makin mendekati brankas yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Omega itu menyipitkan maniknya, menemukan sebuah ukiran pada brankas besi itu. Ternyata warna hitam bisa membuat ukiran itu tak nampak dari kejauhan.

Ukiran yang ditulis dengan huruf China. Dan Yixing cukup tahu bahwa ini huruf China lama, bukan sembarang huruf China biasa.

' _ **Darah lebih kental daripada air'**_

' _ **Kau miliki apa yang tak biasa dimiliki'**_

' _ **Moonlight? pegang dan tunjukkan'**_

"Hah?" respon Yixing dengan mimik wajah tak paham. Berulang kali dibacanya hingga pada akhirnya omega itu memanggil kakaknya guna mencari bantuan.

"Gege! Lihat ini!" maniknya berbinar melihat Yifan berjalan ke arahnya. Alpha itu mau juga ternyata menuruti permintaannya. Yixing menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan yang ditemukannya, menjadikan alpha itu mengerutkan dahinya. Kedua kakak beradik itu tenggelam dalam argumen masing-masing tentang sajak pendek berbahasa China. Hingga pada akhirnya Yifan memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah dan memegang brankas itu. Sebuah api tak amat besar memang, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat Yixing memekik keras.

"Gege berniat membakar brankas itu?!" Yixing berteriak histeris, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi kakaknya dengan tangan penuh api. Yifan hanya memutar matanya malas, hingga mendengar suara kunci terbuka, alpha itu meredupkan apinya. Ia ganti menarik tuas brankas dan membukanya. Membiarkan adiknya melongo sembari mengangguk paham.

Ada sepercik kilauan mengintip dari balik brankas. Mendorong agar sepasang saudara itu membuka lebih lebar. Sejenak keduanya terdiam, membiarkan sinar-sinar membanjiri diri mereka. Kliauan itu seakan telah puas, kini nyalanya meredup perlahan. Tak lagi menyilaukan.

"I-itu apa, Ge?" Yixing berucap terbata. Sudah kembali sadar dengan keadaan, meski tubuh omega itu agak gemetar ketakutan. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menunjukkan raut wajah sok tahunya.

"Mungkin ini harta karun kita. Akan kutanyakan pada Kyu-ajhussi nanti saat mengantarmu."

Yixing mengerjab, memandang takjub bola yang bersinar dengan penuh kilauan itu. Pendar kilau itu memang telah surut, namun efeknya menimbulkan takjub pada tiap-tiap batin maupun pikiran siapapun yang berada di sana.

Tiga jam mengitari rumah mereka, akhirnya berhasil juga menemukan harta karun itu. Entah apa fungsinya.

.

.

.

Dari ujung gerbang depan sekolah, nampak mobil mewah dengan corak hitam dari mulai ban hingga kacanya. Mobil yang tampak gagah, menunggu untuk dinaiki seseorang yang cukup untuk menandingi kegagahan mobil itu. Bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukan sosok semacam itu. Dari arah berlawanan, tampak seseorang lelaki berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. entah untuk sekedar berjalan saja, atau memang akan mendatangi mobil itu. Pakaian kasual seperti kaos dibalut kemeja lengan pendek –agak bodyfit- dengan jeans warna hitam, rambutnya tertata rapi nan keren. Seluruhnya yang melekat pada tubuh lelaki itu adalah barang dengan nama tersohor. Sudah bisa dipastikan kasta mana yang pantas menyandang segalanya yang berbau kemewahan itu.

Keluarga Kim dan pack milik mereka. Cukup besar di Korea, mempunyai angkatan darat dan laut yang baik –meski bukan sebagai tentara negara- yang menjadikan pack bernama Black Stone itu layaknya negara bagi kaum serigala. Pack yang besar tentu tak akan dengan mudahnya mempercayakan segalanya. Harga diri mereka adalah barang berharga yang harus ditata sejak dini. Bahkan omega sekalipun, mereka akan dididik keras agar baik tata budinya.

Maka dari itu Kim Joonmyeon –calon Alpha pack itu- tak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan orang tak layak budi bersanding sebagai luna. Meski dalam pikirannya, serigalanya meraung, mencakar jiwanya, hendak memberontak, sayangnya ini adalah masalah harga diri.

Persetan dengan mate, masih banyak orang dengan status sosial yang jelas mengantri agar bisa bersanding dengannya. Meski semua ini harus mengorbankan nafsunya dan segala ikatan benang merah kasat mata itu. Tak masalah ia menjadi Alpha yang warren, ketimbang memiliki mate yang seperti–

"Silahkan masuk, Alpha." Tanpa banyak kata, Joonmyeon memasuki mobil itu. Meninggalkan lokasi sekolah. hari ini saja, ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah. Meskipun agak aneh, mengingat biasanya ia tak berkunjung di akhir pekan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai daerah pack mereka. Rumah utama dari pack yang berada di tengah perkebunan, tak akan susah dicapai mengingat kini pack mereka sudah cukup modern. Jalanan sepanjang desa sudah beraspal, meski masih ada yang berisi rerumputan atau tanah. Serigala tak amat menyukai aspal.

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah rumah paling megah di sana. Rumah utama pack, tempat di mana bisa menampung seluruh warga pack. Joonmyeon turun setelahnya. Ia disambut dengan bungkukakn penuh hormat dari para pelayan di sana. Ada beberapa warrior yang bertugas patroli juga sedang membungkuk hormat. Calon Alpha yang amat dihormati. Memasuki ruang tamu, ia mendapati sang ayah membaca koran dengan serius. Sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Justru kedatangan Joonmyeon lah yang mengejutkan semuanya.

"Tumben kau pulang, Joon." Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah yang sibuk menatap koran.

"Ingin saja, Appa."jawabnya seadanya. Sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan, menatap putra tunggalnya itu.

"Sudah menemukan matemu?"

"…" Joonmyeon menggeleng, bohong sekali.

"Aneh, padahal Elder bilang matemu ada di sekolah itu dan kau sudah nyaris lulus. Atau memang ia belum hadir ya?" Alpha itu melipat korannya, kemudian manik tajam yang senada dengannya itu menatap lurus putranya. Sudah lama sekali ia bercakap-cakap serius kepada Joonmyeon.

"Mungkin, Appa." Calon alpha itu menghindar. Ia tak ingin melihat manik sang ayah. Ia yakin ayahnya bisa merasakan kegugupannya. Anak muda itu menarik napas berat kemudian menghembuskannya. Berselang beberapa detik, ayahnya bangkit. Pria setengah abad itu menepuk bahu Joonmyeon agak keras, walau terasa biasa saja bagi Joonmyeon.

"Kau harus cepat menemukannya, Nak. Appa sudah tua, lulus nanti kau yang menggantikan." Joonmyeon bersumpah, ia melihat segaris senyum tulus dari sang ayah. Jarang sekali senyum itu muncul, hanya sesekali meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Apa harus saat aku menjadi Alpha, aku harus mendapat mate?" Joonmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Berharap jawabannya tidak.

"Tidak harus–

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega.

–namun, seorang Alpha tanpa Luna bagai orang pincang. Kau tak akan bisa berdiri sendiri, Nak. Jangan melawan takdir."rasa-rasanya, sang ayah memang seorang penyindir yang hebat. Meski ia tahu ayahnya sedang menasehatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang tak beruntung. Seperti memiliki mate yang tidak baik lalu menolaknya, Appa?" Alpha itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sudah Appa bilang tadi kan? Pincang."

 _Termasuk putramu ini Alpha!_

Joonmyeon ingin sekali menggeram, kalau saja di depannya ini bukan ayahnya. Serigalanya berniat mengadu pada sang ayah.

"Cepat cari Joon!" perintahnya. Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya. Calon alpha itu menerawang, mencoba berandai sesuatu yang tak akan digapai.

Andaikan Yixing bukan omega dengan sifat seperti itu, andai ia omega yang memiliki mate.

Andaikan Yixing dan ia bertemu dengan takdir yang berbeda. Andai ia bukan dari pack terhormat ini.

Andaikan ia dan Yixing bisa bersatu di takdir lain, akankah benang merah itu akan menebal? Atau justru meregang?

Alpah itu tak berharap lebih untuk bersama omega itu. Namun jika kata 'Andaikan' itu terkabulkan, sudah pasti Joonmyeon akan menggigit leher Yixing dan mengurung omega itu di kamarnya.

Joonmyeon masih ingat saat pertama mencium bau Yixing. benar-benar wangi, bahkan mampu membuatnya mendidih kepanasan. Ingin sekali ia dan serigalanya mengklaimnya di tempat. Joonmyeon sadar sekali jika Yixing saat itu menjelang heat. Namun ia tak akan gegeabah begitu saja. beberapa kali mencari tahu tentang omega itu, hingga ia hanya bisa kecewa menyadari Yixing bukan harapannya.

Joonmyeon mencoba membulatkan keputusan. Dan inilah keputusannya, menjadi orang pincang.

Sebenarnya, mereject mate sebelum terikat tak berarti banyak. Hanya menghilangkan efek candu dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Namun jika sudah terikat, salah satu dari mereka bisa kesakitan hingga meninggal saking tak kuatnya merasakan ikatan mereka diputus paksa.

Tak ada yang dapat melawan benang merah dari takdir.

Dan Joonmyeon harusnya tahu hal itu.

,

,

,

"Jangan terlalu sering mengalah, Zitao. Ini bukan kau sekali, Tsk." Sehun berdecak, beta itu terang-terangan mengatakan pada Zitao bahwa ia kalah. Tentu saja begitu. Namun apadaya omega itu tak menyahut sama sekali. Entah efek ditinggal Yifan yang kini sudah sekian jam tak kembali. Separuh jiwanya –tidak- seluruh jiwanya menginginkan alpha itu menemaninya.

Sehun mengaku baunya makin pekat. Dan Zitao cukup tahu bahwa itu pertanda fase heatnya makin dekat. Namun sekarang alphanya tak ada di sampingnya. Ini membuat serigala di dalam tubuhnya meringkik gelisah.

"Dia adiknya, dan hanya adiknya yang dimilikinya."

"Dia punya kau." Beta itu menyangkal. Mengingatkan Zitao pada keadaan.

"Aku benci Sehun." Omega itu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja kantin. Setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas seharian, ia kembali ke kantin dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Yifan. Memang sudah sehari-hari Zitao ditemani oleh Sehun, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, usia mereka yang sepadan menjadikan keduanya melekat bak perangko dan amplop. Namun tak membuat keduanya berpikir untuk lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Zitao pada awalnya sungguh posesif dengan Sehun. Jangan tanya mengapa. Apalagi saat melihat Sehun tak dianggap sedikitpun keberadaannya oleh matenya –Luhan- Zitao nyaris saja mencari seniornya itu dan mencoba melabraknya. Untung saja seseorang bernama Yixing yang membuka pintu. Menjadikan Zitao tak jadi melaksanakan keinginannya melabrak Luhan.

Wu Yixing, bahkan Zitao baru sadar marganya sama dengan alphanya. Ia tak menyangka saja kalau omega dengan titel urakan itu merupakan adik dari matenya. Jujur saja, Zitao tidak terlalu suka omega yang seperti itu. Namun melihat keberadaan pack Moonlight yang memang tak diakui membuatnya agak berpikir. Mungkin memang hidup seorang Wu Yixing berat.

Baru saja ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, maniknya menatap Sehun yang tampak bergegas berdiri dengan merapikan barang-barang. Beta itu nampak terburu-buru sembari menatap lekat ke arah belakang Zitao. Samar-samar memang Zitao mencium bau manis, sepertinya itu bau Luhan, mengingat omega populer yang menjabat sebagai ketua departemen omega dalam dua periode berutut-turut. Seingat Zitao memang Luhan aromanya sungguh manis. Sedangkan Yixing lebih ke harum dan seakan ia dapat merasakan kehalusan. Padahal menurut rumor dan fakta yang beredar, omega itu tak ada sisi halusnya sama sekali.

"Aku harus pergi _, Good Luck_ Zitao, di belakangmu ada Lu-ge juga. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham." Beta itu berucap sembari menepuk pelan bahu Zitao. Meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Bahkan setelah Luhan melewatinya dan melempar senyum, ia hanya membalasnya dengan kebingungan yang masih menyertainya. Omega itu menelungkupkan kepalanya kembali, tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Hingga ia baru menyadari perkataan Sehun tadi. _Good Luck_ Zitao, insting omeganya mengambil alih ketika merasakan keberadaan matenya.

"Halo baobei." Suara tegas itu menggetarkannya. Baik hatinya maupun tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Zitao belum sampai menjawab, namun alpha itu sudah menduduki bangku di depannya. Manik omega itu berbinar, meski raut wajahnya datar. Ada bau omega yang menempel pada Yifan. Dan Zitao tak suka itu. Omega dalam dirinya merasa alphanya direbut omega lain, meski kenyataannya itu adalah bau adiknya sendiri.

Yifan menatap Zitao bingung, tumben sekali omega ini lesu dan tak bersemangat. Alpha itu memicingkan matanya. Siapa yang berani menurunkan mood Zitao sore ini?

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Zitao?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada lembut. Mencoba mengajak omega itu untuk jujur padanya. Mengingat Yixing juga sama agak menyebalkannya jika sudah badmood atau merajuk, membuatnya berhati-hati siapa tahu Zitao juga begitu. Kalau Yixing ia akan mau-mau saja meladeni adiknya itu, namun ini Zitao, serigalanya akan tak suka jika omega ini marah padanya. Namun omega itu tak menyahut, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah lesu dan mengendus pelan.  
"Gege darimana? Kupikir Gege tidak pulang, para Alpha biasanya tidak pulang." Zitao merangsek ke pelukan Yifan.

"Mengantar Yixing pulang sebentar–

Zitao mendengus, serigalanya entah mengapa lebih sensitif hari ini.

"Gege lebih peduli dengan adik dibanding mate sendiri." Zitao berucap tanpa menyaringnya. Mengantarkan pembicaraan sore ini pada sepercik emosi yang mulai menyala. Omega itu tak sadar bahwa alpha di depannya sedang menahan diri agar tak terbawa arus emosi kali ini.

"Bukan begitu baobei~ Yixing tak ada yang mengantar, dan dia dalam masa nyaris heat." Yifan mencoba menjelaskan. Meski jujur saja, alpha itu juga dapat menebak bahwa omega di depannya ini sepertinya menjelang heat. Hal ini membuat serigalanya mengaum kencang, jika saja Zitao tidak menyinggung kepergiannya tadi.

" Tetap saja, Gege bau omega lain!" Zitao menyalak. Omega itu nampak bersungut-sungut sebal. Yifan sontak mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, memang wajar saja jika bau Yixing menempel meski tak bertahan lama. Sudah nyaris berjam-jam tadi ia menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya.

"Ini hanya bau Yixing Zitao, jadi aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan omega lain selain kalian berdua." Yifan mencoba membela diri. Meski ucapannya lebih seperti tertangkap basah selingkuh.

"Tapi itu bau omega, dan serigalaku tak suka." Omega itu berbicara dengan berbisik. Nyaris tak terdengar jikalau Yifan tak menajamkan pendengarannya. Alpha itu dalam jiwanya tersenyum. Serigalanya bersorak senang karena merasa diinginkan. Kepercayaan dirinya bertambah sekian kali lipat. The power of jealous.

"Maaf Zitao, kau tahu sendiri tadi aku sempat pergi dengan omega itu."

"Dan Gege pergi seakan tak tahu waktu pulang!" Zitao menjerit, menumpahkan kekesalannya. Ia menjerit tanpa peduli jikalau Yifan tersinggung. Namun nyatanya alpha itu memang tak terima. Serigala dalam dirinya memberontak, merasa dilecehkan seorang omega. Nyaris saja satu geraman ganas keluar, jika nalar seorang Wu Yifan tak dipakai, mungkin nasib Zitao sudah tercekik sekarang. Sekali dua kali tarikan nafas, Yifan memilih untuk mengalah dan diam.

Namun mengalahnya tak direspon baik oleh si omega. Bukannya Zitao semakin tenang, justru omega itu kini bangkit dan memilih untuk kabur menjauh dari Yifan. Awalnya alpha itu terdiam, namun mencium bau Zitao yang makin pekat membuat Yifan memilih untuk mengejarnya. Tsk, ia tak pernah mengerti apa mau para omega.

Hingga pada ujung koridor alpha itu menemukan Zitao berhenti berlari. Koridor sepi itu membuat Yifan merasa beruntung berkali lipat. Dengan sigap, alpha itu melangkah mendekati Zitao, menampik bau-bau yang berasal dari omega itu. Dipeluknya omega manis itu sembari membisikkan kata maaf. Yifan bisa merasakan bahu Zitao bergetar, sadar omega itu menangis sesenggukan. Mungkin memang benar jika kata orang para omega akan menjadi sensitif menjelang heatnya.

"Maaf Zitao."suara Yifan memang menggetarkan, namun mampu menggetarkan hati omega itu, menjadikan obat penenang maupun peredam tangisnya. Kembali Yifan merasa beruntung koridor itu sepi.

"Ge-gege.." omega itu tak menjawab maaf sang alpha. Namun jemarinya meremas baju milik Yifan, selangkah demi selangkah membalas pelukannya. Hingga saat omega itu jatuh di pelukannya, bau Zitao langsung menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Membutakan siapapun yang hendak lewat. Tubuh Yifan sendiri nyaris bergetar mabuk kepayang, seringkali ia menelan ludah, mencoba tak menggigit Zitao di tempat. Lagi pula omega ini belum memberi izin untuk diklaim.

"Zitao kau–

Yifan tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Suara alpha itu memberat, bau manis ini. Ia bisa merasakan Zitao mengangguk paham dalam pelukannya. Omega itu masih tak mau melepas pelukan, meski sepenuhnya sadar bahwa heatnya sudah sampai.

 _MATE MATE MATE!_

Shit, ingin Yifan mengumpat dalam hati. Kris, serigalanya sudah mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya, mengambil alih kesadarannya. Alpha itu sekuat tenaga meminimalisir pernafasannya agar bau Zitao tak makin memasuki hidungnya. Meski itu percuma saja.

"Iya ge. Heatku sudah mulai." Suara omega itu benar-benar lemah. Yifan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng omega itu.

"Mari kuantar ke kamarmu. Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran di sini. Banyak alpha yang bisa saja mencium baumu Zitao." Yifan berkilah, meski pada kenyataanya hanya dirinya seorang alpha yang ada di sini. Namun Zitao tak bergeming, justru omega itu mencegah Yifan untuk mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"A-aku ingin menghabiskan masa heat dengan Gege. A-aku tidak masalah diklaim oleh gege, aku bersedia."suara Zitao terdengar seperti mencicit, meski pada kenyataannya tatapan omega itu memohon agar alpha itu mengabulkannya. Meskipun di mata Yifan itu seperti ajakan untuk bersenang-senang. Mungkin Zitao sekarang dapat melihat manik alpha itu berubah-ubah, dari kecoklatan menjadi kuning keemasan, menunjukkan serigalanya.

"Jangan mengeluh kondisi tubuhmu setelah ini Zitao. Karena gege suka membuat tanda." Yifan mengeluarkan suara alphanya. Bahkan omega itu baru menyadari kini tubuhnya tak lagi di koridor, beberapa langkah lagi, alphanya akan sampai di kamarnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba omega itu menyadari sesuatu. Rasa-rasanya mengapa Yifan seperti melayang?

' _Gege bisa terbang?'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Yifan, alpha itu melemparnya ke ranjang. Para alpha memang memiliki kamar secara personal. Insting heat seorang omega kini menyelimuti Zitao. Jika mungkin saja ia akan malu untuk sekedar membuka kancing Yifan, namun kali ini tidak. Keduanya saling bertautan, menciptakan kecipak penuh rasa cinta, membutuhkan, dan nafsu yang membara. Tangan Yifan tak bisa untuk sekedar tinggal diam, sembari mengelus, alpha itu juga melucuti pakaian Zitao dengan mudahnya.

Dan Zitao, kini ia bukan omega yang malu-malu lagi untuk sekedar membuka baju Yifan, meraba tubuh atletis alpha itu. Omega itu meloloskan desahannya sesekali, bibir Yifan mulai turun, mengecap setiap inchi tubuh Zitao, menjadikan cairan lubrikan miliknya membanjiri sprei yang ada. Tangan Yifan mulai bergerak menuju tonjolan merah muda pada dada sang omega, sedangkan tangan yang lain turun meremas pantat Zitao, membuat omega itu kian banjir.

"Mmmhh.. Gege~" omega itu mendongak, tangannya berada di ujung celana Yifan, siap membuka kancing celana alpha itu. Di dalam kepalanya, serigalanya meneriakkan kata sumpah serapah, betapa Yifan pintar membuatnya kelimpungan dengan segala kenikmatan ini.

Kepala alpha itu turun menuju nipple Zitao, menjilat keduanya bergantian kemudian menghisapnya. Zitao makin mendongak, mulutnya sibuk merapalkan nama sang alpha, menjadikan Yifan melambung tinggi karena merasa bisa memuaskan omeganya. Tangan alpha itu tak tinggal diam, turun ke bawah dan memberikan handjob terbaiknya, membuat Zitao tak malu untuk melebarkan pahanya, seakan mengundang alpha itu agar segera memasukinya. Tangan omega itu tak mau kalah, kini Zitao tak malu-malu untuk membuka kancing celana Yifan, melucutinya, dan mengelus-elus benda keras itu. Hal ini menimbulkan geraman pada Yifan, gemas sekaligus makin horny karena tingkah omega itu. Ditidurkannya Zitao ke ranjang empuknya. Jemarinya mulai mengelus permukaan hole omega itu. Nampak sangat basah, menjadikan lubrikan itu pelumas untuknya masuk.

Yifan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, mengurutnya pelan dan menggesekkan ke permukaan hole itu, menjadikan Zitao mengerang. Alpha itu menunduk dan berbisik,

"Aku akan masuk, baobei~"

Hingga pada saat Zitao mengangguk pelan, alpha itu mulai memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Zitao meringis, mencengkram kuat sprei hingga tangannya memerah. Ia memang terangsang, namun ia juga cukup sadar jika milik Yifan cukup besar untuk holenya yang bahkan tak pernah dimasuki apapun.

Hingga pada saat milik alpha itu masuk sepenuhnya, Zitao merasa dirinya penuh. Milik Yifan besar dan memenuhinya, kejantanan alpha itu amat hangat menjadikan holenya berkedut nakal.

"Bergerak, Ge." Zitao memberi lampu hijau, dan Yifan mulai menggencarkan aksinya. Alpha itu mulai menggerakkan miliknya, mulai menjadikan omega itu mendesah di bawahnya. Yifan terus bergerak, hingga Zitao dapat merasakan milik sang alpha maupun miliknya hendak memuntahkan muatan.

Di saat itulah alpha itu kembali menunduk, mengendus lehernya dan menjilatnya pelan. Pada saat puncak keduanya, saat itulah taring Yifan melesak ke dalam leher Zitao, mengoyak dan memberikan sarinya, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa omega di bawahnya adalah miliknya.

Kini tak ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Kecuali ajal dan penolakan dari mate sendiri.

.

.

.

Yixing mengatur nafasnya setelah memuaskan omega itu justru memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan cairan lengket di bagian bawahnya. Heatnya begitu menyiksa, namun entah mengapa separuh hatinya merasa lega. Walaupun Joonmyeon menolaknya, setidaknya alpha itu memberi keputusan, tidak membuat Yixing terusan menaruh harapan. Di tengah heatnya yang menyakitkan kali ini, Yixing merasa lebih tenang, emosi omega itu terkendali, mungkin efek sering melamunkan hidupnya belakangan ini.

Manik Yixing menerawang, merasa sudah begitu lama ia hidup di dunia, namun ia belum bisa memberi apa-apa. Kembali memejamkan mata, sebuah isakan lolosdari bibirnya. Bahkan kini air mata mulai merembes pada masing-masing maniknya, turun melewati pipinya. Insting omeganya menguasai.

"Hisk, Joonmyeon jahat."

.

.

.

Tbc

26/08/2016

Xounicornxing

Halooo aduh apa itu diatas huaa aku malu bangeet. Ngomong-ngomong maaf soal keterlambatan update aku. Aku sadar kok intensitas updateku nggak kayak dulu. aku harap masih ada yang mau baca fanfic abal ini di tengah fanfic lain yang lebih bagus :") makasih ya udah mau baca.

 _ **Thanks for**_

 _ **Harumi Shiba, hztao, Tabifangirl, Guest, Ammi Gummy, Skylar Otsu, Kamira Fujika, 97, Skymoebius, xingmyun, ariee125, cumberbatch's, demiapa, MissMoretz, Maymfa10, yui4291, PikaChen, LVenge, celindazifan, KyuuXiu, Noname, TaoTaoZiPanda , Mery zhang, babysehan, sycarp, aerii0110, wuami, CuteEvil300799, .35, hztao, OneTen, Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery, miraclexo, SilentB, HappyHeichou,Guest,**_ _**bininya luhan,**_ _**taona39,**_ _**kim joon hwa, Shin Eun Young, Booo, Regina Pearl Luce, youngie, Aiko Vallery, oomuoMingyu, dillahKTS90 saranghexo, Mecchan12, cumi-cumi, chuacu, qwertyxing, akuaXing10.**_

And last..

Review jusseyo


End file.
